Blast From The Past
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU It's happening again. Almost three hundred years in the future and it's happening again. Who can help? The whole gang sort of. Triple Trouble is next in this story line, need to read this first.
1. Chapter 1

What could I say to them. No? I don't think so? Find someone else? I've done mine? None of those phrases crossed my mind. All I could say was when do I go? And is anyone else going? I always thought that death was the end. But no, some souls have to go back again. Do the job that no one else will do. That no one else can do.

"Will I remember anything from my former life?"

"When you start over you really start over. Once you're back here you'll remember everything."

"Will I be anywhere near the others?"

"Relatively."

"What does that mean?"

"Closer than the sun but farther than next door."

"Will I see them?"

"Someday, sometime. You are drawn to each other, you will look until you find them. They will look until they find you. Only death will stop the connection."

"When?"

"They are gone, you will go soon."

I sat in the chair waiting. When would they call me. If the others were gone that meant that I would be the younger one. They've been gone a while. I hope I get good parents. Last time they were good but ...

Oh, it's my turn, my time to go. Wish me luck.

I hurt. Why do I hurt. The light is bright beyond my eyelids. People are so loud please talk quieter. What is that other sound. It's deeper and it sounds close.

"Young lady are you awake?"

There is that sound again it's almost like someone moaning in pain. Maybe it's me.

"I think she's coming around."

I really want to cover my eyes but my arm won't move.

"Don't try to move you've been hurt."

I try to ask what happened, but they say, "Don't try to talk just yet either. You were in a car accident. It's rather amazing that you're alive."

Well that's comforting, no panic here, nope I'm completely calm. And I'm a terrific liar. Because I know you can't tell that I am a bit concerned. Bordering on scared, on the precipice of panic, totally terrified out of my freaking mind. There now I feel a bit better. I have admitted my fear so I can get beyond it now… right?

Well I don't think I'm done with the whole over the edge thing yet. When someone says hey you're lucky to be alive, somehow that just doesn't settle me at all.

Sometime later I hear a voice calling me again.

"Can you hear me? If you can squeeze my fingers."

I try squeezing, she said, "Come on try to wake up and squeeze my fingers."

I'm really tired so I squeeze as hard as I can and I feel a little pressure of something pushing back.

"Good job."

Great will you leave me alone now, I really want to sleep. I like sleep, it's dark, there's no pain.

"Ok I'm going to touch you in a few places I want to you squeeze my hand if you feel anything."

I feel that touch on my leg, and that on my arm, and that on my face. So I squeezed the hand as hard as I could each time.

"Good. Now only squeeze if it hurts."

No that doesn't hurt, nor that, OW that does, squeezing the hand.

"Excellent."

What is so excellent about that, it hurt bad.

"That's enough for now get some rest."

Yes rest is good.

"Young lady, time to wake up"

Great what do they want this time.

"I want you to try and open your eyes."

Have you ever tried to force you eyes to open when they want to stay shut. You can try and order them, open I said open now. They just ignore you and stay shut. Finally I push with everything I've got and they move.

"Excellent."

The room is rather dim and the person talking to me looks like a nice person.

"Can you move your fingers?"

I comply and try to move my arm too because I'm sure that's the next question.

"One thing at a time don't rush it. Can you talk?"

"No" that sounded horrible, croaky and rough.

She laughed, "Ok, now I'm going to touch you in different places if you feel it say yes, if it hurts say ow."

"Yes… Yes... Yow…Yes."

"Excellent. You're coming along well. My name is Healer Johnson."

"Healer? Where?"

The healer said, "St. Mungos for Magical Maladies."

"Magical."

The healer said, "Yes, you're a witch, do you remember?"

"Hogwarts School."

The healer said, "Yes that's right. Well done. Can you tell me your name?"

"… Ginny, I'm named after my Great Aunt."

The healer said, "Well my name is Jane, and I'm not named after anyone I don't think." Ginny smiled and Jane said, "So can you tell me why you apparated onto a busy highway?"

Ginny said, "I was trying to go to a small mixed village called Godrics Hollow. It's in Devonshire."

Jane said, "Well you ended up in Devonshire but I've never heard of Godrics Hollow."

Ginny said, "My Aunt that I was named after lived there like three hundred years ago. I read about it in a history book and wanted to go see it. I planned on landing about a half a mile to the south of the village."

Jane said, "Well that particular highway is less than thirty years old you may have actually landed where you thought but it's just not there anymore."

Ginny said, "Maybe my maps weren't as new as I thought."

Jane said, "Well don't worry too much, you'll be out of here in a few days."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, then I'll walk there."

Jane laughed, "So what Aunt were you named for?"

Ginny said, "Many times great Aunt Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter."

Jane gaped, "No way. She was my many times Great Grandmother, were cousins."

Ginny and Jane laughed together. After a few minutes her check up was over and Jane said, "Your family is waiting to see you. Shall I send them in?"

Ginny grimaced, "You might as well, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Jane left the room, a few moment s later the door open up and in came the whole family. One thing that hasn't changed in three hundred years was Weasley's and loads of kids. She was like her Great Aunt in many ways. She was the youngest, she still had the red hair, she loved Quidditch and she had six older brothers.

Her mother reached her and said, "I'm so glad you're ok. What were you thinking. You know how dangerous times are right now. Going off on your own wasn't very bright. If you would have asked I would have show you the newest maps and gone with you. I figured out where you had landed and rushed to the scene just in time to see the muggles load you into one of their emergency things. It took me some time to convince them that I wanted to take you to a special hospital. Lucky for us your brother's into muggle cars."

Ginny said, "Sorry Mum. I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

Merry Weasley said, "You never do dear. Just think next time."

After a while Jane came in and Ginny said, "Hey guess what, Healer Jane is a Potter side relative. We found out when I told her who I was named after. Jane, this is my mum Merry, dad Tomas and my brothers Cale, Dean, Ron, Simon, Drake and Allan."

Jane smiled, "I'm through her son James' line, I never had the surname Potter but I'm glad to finally meet the Weasleys. Now I'm sorry but visiting time is over for the day so I have to make you all go home."

Merry gave Ginny one more hug and left followed by her Dad and all her brothers. The last to leave was Ron he whispered, "Hey sis, see what you can find out about Healer Jane . I think she may be the same age but I don't remember her from Hogwarts. She's pretty I'd like to ask her out. Then maybe Mum will get off my back."

Ginny giggled and said, "I'll try."

Jane came back after a few minutes and Ginny was still laughing. She asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Ginny smiled, "My brother Ron, he's twenty four. He wants me to find out about you. He thinks you're pretty a wants to go out if you're even close to his age. But he doesn't remember you from Hogwarts."

Jane smiled, "That's because I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to Beauxbatons. My father works for the British Magical Ministry in France. We are the same age, and I'm not dating anyone. Was he the last one to leave the room?" Ginny nodded, Jane said, "Oh, yes he was the cutest one."

Ginny laughed. Her brother was in for it with this one.

The next day all her family came back, except Ron. Her Mum said he had to go to practice today. Ron just like his namesake was a quidditch fanatic. The Chudley Cannons weren't around anymore so he had picked the team with the next most horrid color scheme available. But at least they had a better record, this season they had won all seven of the games they'd played so far. This Ron had followed his dream and was the starting Keeper for the Derby Dementors. Their slogan was Because We Are Your Worst Nightmare, their colors were Black and Blue. Ron, like Ginny, had carried on the red hair. So with his blue eyes the color scheme actually worked for him.

They visited through the afternoon with her brothers giving her a hard time about apparating onto a busy freeway. A Ministry official had stopped by and she had been able to keep her license because she didn't splintch. But they did tell her to make sure of her maps next time, or perhaps take a portkey when going to a new place for the first time.

Visiting hours were over so her family started to leave, her Mum said, "Ron will be so disappointed that he missed visiting hours, he went in an hour early to try and get off early. He doesn't have practice tomorrow so he'll be here to help me get you home."

Although Ron was older by several years he was her closest brother. She thought perhaps it was because Simon, Drake and Allan were at Hogwarts with her and she never had a moments peace with them. They either didn't like her friends or boyfriends or the way she dressed or walked, whatever she did they didn't like it. They had even managed to keep her off the quidditch team until her sixth year. Luckily she was two years younger than Allan so she played her sixth year and would be captain for her seventh.

About five minutes after her family left Ginny heard a commotion. Jane had just finished checking her charts and left to check on the noise. She came in a few minutes later with Ron in tow. She didn't stay but said, "I can only give you about ten minutes then we'll have to go."

Ron gave her his best smile, "Thanks a lot, I appreciate it."

Ginny said, "How did you manage to get in after hours?"

Ron grinned, "Our cousin Jane came through, lucky for me she is not too close of a cousin. The nurse outside was telling me that visiting hours were over and I tried to say I couldn't get away from practice. All I actually got to do was open my mouth and she just ran over me saying just because you're a famous quidditch player doesn't give you the right to come in any time you want. Well Jane said, what you are saying is true but he is not here to visit anyone he is here to pick me up for our date. Now I'm running late because you didn't check Miss Weasley's chart so I had too. He is going to set in her room while I get changed. Then she grabbed my hand and you know the rest."

Ginny said, "Well you better treat her to a nice dinner for this."

Ron said, "I'd love to but she just said it to get me in for a bit. I haven't asked her out yet. By the way what did you find out about her?"

Ginny grinned, "She went to Beauxbaton's that's why you don't remember her. Her father works for the British Magical Ministry in France, or at least he did when she was in school. Her last name is Johnson and she is your age. She thinks you're the cutest of my brothers and she is not dating anyone. Now all you have to do is say your dates always make Witch Weekly, you need to go to dinner together so the nurse won't know she lied just to get you in."

Ron grinned, "Now I know why you're my favorite little sister."

Ginny grimaced, "I'm your only little sister."

Ron said, "Yes, but your still my favorite. Favorite sibling too but don't tell the others they each think they're my favorite."

They continued to visit until Jane came back with another healer, "Ginny this is Healer Baxter. This is her first night on her own." She continued to the healer, "Mary… Mary… Mary I know he's famous but you need to listen to me. Ok, good, now Ginny is his sister and she will be getting out in the morning. Everything should be quiet in here ok?"

Mary said, "Yes Healer Johnson."

Ron spoke up, "So are you ready for dinner or do you still have some rounds to make?"

Jane smiled, "One more stop, and I'll be right back."

As they were leaving they heard Mary say, "You have a date with Ron Weasley, oh I can't wait to see your picture in Witch Weekly next week. Shouldn't you be wearing a dress…"

Ginny grinned, "Mary just made your job a lot easier."

Ron grinned back, "Most of the time being famous is a pain in the… foot. But sometimes you get a little perk that makes it all worthwhile."

Ginny said, "Well just behave yourself. I don't want her to keep me extra as punishment for introducing you."

Jane came back, "Sorry I tried to drag it out as long as possible but once they found out about our 'date', they shoved me out the door."

Ron said, "So where would you like to go this evening?"

Jane smiled, "Ron you don't have too…"

Ron said, "No I insist. You got me in to see my favorite sister, I want to back up your story. Mary was right every date I have ends up in Witch Weekly, you have to be seen with me or they won't believe you. Besides, I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful kind lady for a change of pace and I'd like to get to know you."

Jane smiled, "Ok, fine, but isn't she your only sister?"

Ron laughed, "Yes, bye Ginny, I'll be by in the morning with Mum to cart you out."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jane came in smiling, "I had a wonderful time last night. Your brother is very sweet."

Ginny grinned, "He can be when he wants to. So where did you go?"

Jane said, "This is horrible but I don't remember the name of the place, I was so nervous. But it was a small café good for an informal date. The food was good I think."

Ginny said, "You think?"

Jane said, "I was so nervous when the cameras started flashing everything kind of turned off for a while. It took me some time to relax but Ron helped. Oh, we have another date on Friday."

Ginny smile, "Good, not too many make the cut for a second date. The most any girl has ever made is three. He's not a womanizer or anything but if they aren't nice he just can't stand to be around them. Being famous makes it hard to meet nice people, the pushy ones are the ones who normally get through the crowd."

Jane said, "Well I hope he thinks I'm nice, because I think he is. And it's the same for Healers. The only people I meet are sick, or visitors of someone who's sick. My family is still in France and I don't know a lot of people. I've been here for two years and that was my first real date with someone from here." She continued as she walked to the door, "Anyway I have to make some rounds, I'll come by to give you the all clear in a while."

Ginny said, "Alright I'll let you know what he has to say."

After breakfast Merry Weasley came in the door, "Ron will be in as soon as he can get loose. I swear he needs to get someone steady so these leaches will leave him alone."

Ginny said, "And so you can have Grandchildren."

Merry smile, "Well there is that too."

Ginny smiled. "You know there are two older than Ron that you could be bugging too."

Merry grinned mischievously, "Oh I do, I just don't let anyone else know. I bug them each in private so when we are in a group I can say something and they each think I'm talking just to them."

Ginny grinned, "Mum where ever did you get this wicked side?"

Merry said, "Well I learned it from your Father. He's not on the Board of Directors for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes just because his name is Weasley. Don't spill my secret please. By the way have you met any nice Healers that want to take you out?"

Ginny said, "Not me but I have met a nice one for Ron. He and Jane went out to dinner last night."

Merry said, "He told me he only took her out because she help him get in to see you after hours."

Ginny said, "That's true but he asked me to find out about her before that. She grew up in France and went to Beauxbatons, her Father works for the British Magical Ministry in France. Her name is Jane Johnson, she's 24, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. That was the first real date she's had since moving to England two years ago. This morning she said she had a wonderful time last night and my brother is very sweet."

Merry smiled, "There may be hope for that boy yet."

Ginny smiled too, "They have another date on Friday."

Merry said, "He didn't tell me that. If they make it to the fourth date I'm going to start planning the wedding."

Ginny laughed just as her brother made it in the door he said, "I hope you aren't laughing at me. Sorry it took so long to get through the mob."

Ginny said, "I was laughing at something Mum said. How did you get away."

Ron smiled and said with a sigh, "Jane."

Ginny smiled at her Mum's raised eyebrows that Ron couldn't see, "What did she do."

Ron said, "She saved me from the wicked mob of witches. All she had to say was hi and the others scattered."

Ginny asked, "And how did you thank her for her help?"

Ron said, "I said thank you and she told me to get in the room quickly before they came back."

Ginny giggled, "So how did the date go."

Ron said, "She got really stiff when the cameras started going off. But once we got into the restaurant it was much more relaxed. She is a very interesting person. We talked about a lot of different things. We're going to go out again on Friday but I don't know where to go. I have several ideas but I can't decide which one to do first. Maybe she would like a tour of Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "Save Hogwarts for later. What does she like to do?"

Ron thought for a minute, "I don't know. Usually a girl gives me her life story on the first date I don't even have to ask. But Jane didn't really talk much about herself, we talked about you a lot. She thinks of you as a good friend already. We talked a bit about quidditch and the Hospital."

Ginny said, "Maybe you can cook for her at your place."

Ron said, "You mean get some take out and just serve it and hope I don't mess that up."

Merry said, "I could cook for you. But is your apartment clean?"

Ron said, "I've hired a cleaning service. They clean at least every Friday morning and then any other time I call for it."

Merry said, "Well that's settled then. What would you like me to make?"

Ginny said, "Shepherd's Pie. It's not too messy and great warmed back up if it gets cold."

Ron said, "I like it, is that ok Mum?"

Merry said, "That's easy, how about some rolls and chocolate cake for dessert?"

Ron hugged his mother, "You're the best Mum ever."

Merry said, "Well I like this one I don't want you to mess it up."

After a few more minutes the door opened and Healer Johnson walked in. Ron leaped to his feet and smiled at the Healer. Again Ginny smiled at the look on her Mum's face that Ron couldn't see. Then another when Jane smiled at Ron for several seconds before she remembered where she was.

Jane said, "Well Ginny are you ready to go home?"

Ginny answered, "Yes I am. I get to play quidditch when I get to school right? No bans or anything?"

Jane smiled, "No bans except for apparating onto busy freeways ok. No more of that."

Ginny said, "I concur whole heartedly. I'm going to try to go find it again but Ron's agreed to drive me on Saturday. Do you want to go with us."

Jane said, "I'll have to wait until I get my schedule. It should be out today but sometimes they wait a while."

Ginny said, "We'll probably go Saturday around ten thirty or so. Just let us know before then."

Jane said, "Thanks I'd love to go. "

Saturday morning Ginny made it down to breakfast by eight. Ron was already sitting there waiting on her, "Hurry up sis were going to be late."

As she started to eat breakfast Ginny said, "I thought we weren't leaving until ten thirty that's what I told Jane."

Ron said, "We talked about it last night and she's closer than we are so we're driving to her apartment and then on to Godrics Hollow."

Ginny said, "So does this count as a third date?"

Ron laughed, "No but after we dump you off this afternoon I'm taking her to Hogsmead to have a picnic in that meadow that looks up at the school."

Ginny said, "What about Sunday dinner with the family."

Ron said, "I'm not sure she's ready for that yet. But I'll give her a choice."

Ginny whispered, "You know if she comes to a family dinner Mum will start planning the wedding."

Ron grinned and drug Ginny out of the kitchen. Two hours later they pulled up in front of an apartment building not far from St. Mungos. Ron parked and they both got out of the car. They walked up three flights of stairs and knocked on the door. Jane opened the door smiling. She invited them in and said, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

They went into the living room, it had windows that looked out on a park. Ginny thought it looked familiar but couldn't place why, "Ron do you know what park that is?"

Ron laughed, "I should I live at the other end of it."

Ginny laughed, "That's why I couldn't place it. I'm looking at it backwards."

Jane entered the room to laughter, "What's so funny."

Ginny said, "I kept thinking the park looks familiar but off somehow. Ron told me he lives at the other end so I'm looking at the park I see from his apartment only backwards. That's why I couldn't place it."

Jane chuckled, "Well I never knew my view was backwards. Are we ready?"

They got in the car and drove for about an hour. Ron pulled off the road and said, "This is where you apparated to Ginny. Look at all that traffic. It's a wonder you survived. I'm glad you did."

Ginny said, "Me too. Ok, the town is supposed to be half a mile north of here."

Ron said looking at the map, "There's a town about two miles ahead. The road curves so it's still only about a mile away from where you want to go. We can go there and then walk to the spot you have marked and see what we can find."

Ginny and Jane said, "Excellent."

They parked near the edge of town and started their hike. They got just out of sight of the buildings and Ron did a spell, "Memorize these coordinates and apparate back here if you get separated. Try to stay together and Ginny don't get hurt."

They walked for about thirty minutes and checked the map. They should be able to start seeing buildings and things any time. They were walking through a dense part when Ginny tripped, she tried to regain her balance only to topple over sideways with a yell. Jane and Ron moved over to where she had fallen.

Ron chuckled, "Only you could trip and find what we've been searching for."

She had stumbled into a clearing that looked like a town square. Remains of buildings were around the edge with trees and grass growing through the roofs and openings that should have been doors and windows. There was a large rock lying across one side and it had crushed a building.

Jane said, "That must have been a monument of some kind."

Ginny said, "Wait… I think one of the books I read said that someone's parents had died to protecting the magical world and the magical community had put a statue of them in the town square and it looked like a obelisk to the muggles."

Jane asked, "Why did they put it in this town?"

Ginny thought, "I think they died here or lived here or something like that. It may have had to do with the man that Great Aunt Ginny was married to. I didn't read much about him, I was just looking for my namesake. Did you know she played four seasons for the Holyhead Harpy's. It was an all female team back then and she was the star chaser."

Jane said, "So is that why you play?"

Ginny said, "No, I liked playing before I found that out. I think it's great that we share more than our names though."

Ron said, "Well let's keep going, a village this size should have its own graveyard. Maybe we can find her marker."

They walked on through the town and found an old grave yard by a dilapidated church. They walked through the graveyard cleaning off markers and reading the names.

Ron said, "Wow here's a Dumbledore. I wonder if they're related to the one a Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "Peverell, never heard of anyone by that name."

Jane said, "Oh here… No its James and Lily Potter but I bet the others are close."

Ron walked over to the right and brushed off one and said, "Here it is Harry and Ginevra Potter. She was born in 1981 and died in 2144 she was 163 years old. She died 280 years ago. Her husband Harry was born in 1980 and lived until 2180, wow 200 years old."

Jane said, "I wonder who James and Lily are, maybe Harry's parents, but they died both died in 1981."

Ginny said, "OH, I know there was some bad wizard that was trying to take over and he wanted to kill Ginny's husband when he was little for some reason and his parents stopped the bad guy but died in the process. That's what the statue back there was. He grew up married Ginny and they had three kids. I don't remember what happened to the bad guy. There's a lot of stuff written on her husband but I didn't read much of it. I mostly skimmed looking for references to Ginny."

Before anyone could say anymore the heard limbs breaking and a male voice yelling and then a thump. They ran toward the sound and found a young man laying on the ground bleeding. Jane slipped into healer mode and started working on him straight away.

She said, "Ok, Ginny press here and touch this portkey. Ron I need to get him to St. Mungos. I've got an emergency portkey but I need some help. You go back and get your car and Ginny will go with me. We'll see you soon Ron." She kissed him on the cheek and then held on to the man and said, "Ready?" and started the portkey.

While Jane was talking to Ron the man opened his green eyes and looked at Ginny, "Are you an angel?"

Ginny smiled but before she could answer the man passed out again. Jane said, "Ready?" Ginny nodded and they were off.

When they stopped spinning it got real noisy. Jane said, "Keep pushing there and here and don't quit until I tell you or he will die."

Another Healer came running over and they started to work on the man. When they started working on the places that Ginny was holding she was sent to a corner out of the way. After they were finished she went with Jane to get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane said, "Thanks for your help Ginny. He would have bled to death had you not helped or been too squeamish with blood. You would make a fine healer if you were interested."

Ginny said, "Well I'm taking NEWT classes in Herbology, potions, charms, transfiguration and DADA. Occasionally I help in the hospital with Madam Rose."

Jane said, "Those are the correct ones for Healing. So do you want to go with me to see if he's awake?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, you know when you were talking with Ron before we left he woke up and asked if I was an angel. He was back out before I could answer."

Jane laughed, "That's a new one. I've never been asked that."

They walked into the room and Ginny stayed back so Jane could check his injuries. She said, "Well he isn't awake yet, and his charts aren't here. Why don't you sit here and I'll go track them down."

Jane left and Ginny pulled up a chair. She sat in silence thinking about her own recent time in the hospital. She dimed the lights and started talking softly, "Hi, my name is Ginny. Your healers name is Jane. My brother Ron, Jane and I were hiking around the old Godrics Hollow village and heard you yell and crash. Not sure what you were doing there. But you were hurt, Jane and I brought you to St. Mungos. Your injuries are healing well I think. I bet your sore but if you wake up we can give you a pain relieving potion. I wonder if you're a wizard or a muggle? It's kind of dangerous for you to be running around on your own, oh no I sound just like my Mum. Anyway there is a group of people stirring up some trouble around here. It's like they want to hurt anyone not in their group."

The young man made a groaning sound. Ginny said, "Well it sounds like you're trying to wake up. I was in here just last week. I apparated onto a busy road on accident. I thought I was going to lose my license but they just said, make sure you have updated maps next time. I was in for a couple of days. But Jane is a great healer so maybe you'll be out soon too."

Jane came in with the charts, followed by Ron, "Hey sis."

Ginny said, "Hey, run into any problems?"

Ron said, "No I looked around but I didn't see anything. If he fell off a broom it didn't stop. I also didn't see any intact houses around. Maybe he apparated badly."

Ginny turned to Jane and said, "He's made a couple of noises. I remember making similar one's when I was awake but unable to communicate yet."

Jane stepped over to him, "Young man can you hear me?" He groaned again Jane put her fingers next to his hand and continued, "Good, try and squeeze my fingers."

Ginny saw a slight movement in his hand and Jane said, "Good. I'm going to look at your injuries, I'm going to have to turn you over but I promise not to let you fall. Ginny, stand by his head on the right please." Ginny moved and Jane tipped him over to check the injuries on his back.

Ginny watched her work for a moment then looked down at the man and gasp, "Jane his eyes are open." Smiling Ginny knelt down to his level and said, "Hi, what's your name?"

He paused for a moment and said, "I don't know. Are you an angel?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I'm Ginny, can you tell me what you do remember?"

He said, "I was sitting in a white room waiting for my turn."

Ginny asked, "Your turn for what?"

He paused, "I had a job to do and the others had already gone. I was waiting until my time so I could catch up to them."

Ginny said, "Who were you going to catch up too?"

He thought hard, "I don't remember."

Ginny asked, "Do you remember what the job was to be?"

He said, "Something I have done before but I can't remember what it was."

Ginny said, "So you don't know who you are, you have a job to do but don't know what, and you have to meet someone but don't know who."

He chuckled, "Yes well that seems to have summed it up pretty well. Where am I?"

Ginny said, "St. Mungos."

He nodded, "Figures I'd end up in the hospital."

Ginny said, "You know of St. Mungos then? Are you a wizard?"

He said, "Yes."

Rolling him back over Jane said, "Well this will make your exam easier. We didn't find a wand on you so we thought you may have been a muggle."

He said, "So I've lost my wand. Fabulous, Angel you can add one more thing to the list of what I've forgotten."

Ginny snickered, "My name is Ginny and I'm not an angel."

He smiled, "I remember your name is Ginny, but you look like an angel to me."

Ron was getting aggravated at this guy flirting with his sister so he asked, "How old are you?"

He paused, "Not sure, the first thing that popped into my mind was seventeen but the next was two hundred."

Jane did a spell, "Right on the first you are seventeen."

He laughed, "Dang because if I was two hundred I would say I felt great for my age. But for being seventeen I feel like dung."

Ron laughed, "Well you rather look like it too. So do you remember where you go to school?"

He said, "Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Ginny and she shook her head, so he asked, "What house?"

He said, "Gryffindor."

Ron said, "What year is it?"

He paused, "I don't know."

Ron turned to Jane, "So do you guys make up a name for him to use or what?"

Jane said, "Usually we do Legilimency to find out. I'll have to call in another healer for that because I can't do it."

Ron said, "Good, because I don't want you to slap me for thinking you're sexy."

Jane, Ginny and the man laughed. Ron continued, "So do you play quidditch?"

He said, "Yes, I've been seeker since first year."

Ron said, "I'll have to look in the history books to see when the last time that happened."

He said, "My friend Hermione told me I was the first one in a century."

Jane had looked up sharply when he said Hermione. She asked, "This friend Hermione what's she like?"

He said, "Bushy brown hair, brown eyes, smarter than anyone I've ever met and can memorize whole books. She's been in love with my friend Ron since the first ride on the express I think."

Ron asked, "The express?"

He said, "Yes, the Hogwarts Express, you know the train to school. They didn't get together until the end of seventh year though."

Ron said, "I think you may be confused, they haven't ran the Hogwarts Express for a while"

He said, "What? How do the kids get to school?"

Ron said, "Portkeys. You land at the portkey site that's only ten feet from the gates."

He asked, "Any idea why they quit using the train?"

Ron said, "Dementors attacked the train and kissed twenty students. The school quit using the train because it was just too open to attack."

He said, "I hate dementors, they attacked me in my third year. Luckily a teacher was there to save me."

Jane, Ginny and Ron all looked at each other. The Ministry had eradicated dementors two hundred years ago. Jane said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get another healer."

She came back after a few minutes with another healer she introduced him, "This is Healer Smith. He's a specialist in Legilimency we're going to see about your name."

The new healer took Ginny's place by his head and Ginny sat down by Ron. Healer Smith said, "Ok, I'm going to use Legilimency on you now so don't try to block me. First I'm just going to look for a name."

The man and the Healer Smith stared at each other for about twenty minutes. When they stopped Healer Smith asked, "Were you trying to block me?"

He shook his head and said, "No, you told me not to."

Healer Smith pulled Ron and Jane out of hearing range. Smith said, "I wasn't able to pull out a name and I only got a few glimpses of you three in there. Either he's a natural occlumens or he has very few memories. How long have you known him?"

Ron said, "We just found him today, I've never seen him before."

Smith said, "Well one of the pictures in his mind was of you two around age eleven on a train. You were wearing black robes with a crest of some kind. Reminded me of the Hogwarts crest."

Jane said, "Impossible, Ron and I only met last week. We were at different schools at the age of eleven. And I've never been on a train. Beside's he's seven years younger than both of us. He would have only been four in that memory."

Smith said, "Then it's someone who looks identical to that picture of you and you're parents on your desk. "

Ron said, "That must have been his friends that he was talking about earlier. The guys name was Ron but the girls name was Hermione not Jane."

Jane said, "I don't like my first name so I go by my middle name. My first name is Hermione."

Smith said, "Have either of you ever had a head trauma?" Both shook their heads so Smith continued, "You may want to bring the ministry in on this. But with the times as they are it may bring him more trouble than help."

Jane nodded, "Until we know more about him we'll keep him away from the ministry."

Smith said, "Then you better come up with a name fast."

The three walked back over to the man and Jane said, "Ok, he didn't get a name. Normally we would need to turn you over to the ministry. But they are… not good with unknown people. So we aren't going to do that to you. But we need a name. A known wizard surname to be exact."

The man said, "I keep hearing a name in my head but I can't hear the whole thing. There isn't a visual memory with it just the word potter."

Jane looked at Ron and shrugged, what could it hurt, Jane said, "I have some cousins with the surname Potter all are magical but they don't live in England anymore, they live in Australia. How about a first name?"

Ginny grinned and said, "Harry." Ron rolled his eyes she continued, "Well why not I'm another Ginny Weasley he could be another Harry Potter. I remember reading a description that said black hair and green eyes and a scar on his forehead."

Jane pulled the hair back and said, "Well there's no scar. So they won't try to say he's come back or anything stupid."

The man was looking at Ginny and said, "Harry Potter it is."

Ginny and Ron left with the promise that they would return for a visit to Harry tomorrow. When they got home Ron went to his old room and looked through his books. He took them back to the kitchen and started looking up information. Soon Ginny joined him with a few books of her own.

While Ron was looking up information on Harry Potter. He found that he had been a seeker in his first year and his two best friends were Ron and Hermione. Ginny was looking up Hogwarts quidditch stats and found there had been no first year seekers in the last two hundred years.

Ron said, "Look Ginny here's a picture of Harry Potter with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ginny said, "Wow you look as close to your namesake as I do to mine. And this Harry looks just like that one."

Ron said, "And look at the Hermione she looks just like Jane. In fact Jane told me her first name is Hermione but she doesn't like it so she goes by her middle name."

Ginny said, "This is really freaky. Jane didn't think she was even named after anyone. Hey what was the name of that Ron's wife?"

Ron flipped through the book for a few moments, "Ah here it is, in 2003 Ron Weasley married his long time girlfriend… Hermione Granger. Freaky is the right word."

Ginny said, "It say's he was a great collector of Chocolate Frog cards. What's that?"

Ron grinned, "Don't know. I wonder why they're in the history books. Not every family is in here, why ours."

Ginny said, "Something to do with a dark wizard. I told you that earlier."

Ron's watch beeped, "Oh, gotta go. Can you put up my books for me?"

Ginny said, "Sure go ahead."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at lunch all the Weasley's were together. They chatted for a while until Merry asked, "Ron, where's Jane today I had hoped to see her."

Ron said, "She's working. That kid Harry that we found yesterday had some trouble this morning and she got called in. Ginny and I are going to visit him later."

Cale asked, "What's this?"

Ron said, "What?"

Cale said, "Who's Jane?"

Ginny said, "The Healer that helped me last week."

Cale said, "Ok, why would Mum be expecting her and why would she ask Ron?"

Ron said, "We've been going out."

Cale said, "I haven't seen it in the paper."

Ron said, "Witch Weekly doesn't come out until tomorrow. Our first date was on Tuesday."

Cale said, "Just how did you manage that."

Ron said, "Well Tuesday I couldn't get out of practice in time to visit Ginny. I tried to get in after hours and the nurse wouldn't let me. Jane stepped in and let me visit then I took her to dinner afterwards."

Ginny said, "Then they went out on Friday and Saturday."

Cale said, "Three dates, you've already gone out on three dates and you haven't told us about it?"

Ron said, "What's there to tell?"

Cale asked, "Where did you go and what did you do?"

Ron said, "First date was at Spencer's Café, we talked. Friday Mum cooked dinner and I had her to my place and we talked some more."

Cale said, "Well that was boring. Let me know if you get to have any fun."

Ron said, "Saturday we took Ginny out to that town she tried to apparate to. And we found the town deserted and tumbling down. But we also found Harry there."

Allan said, "Yes you mentioned him earlier who's that?"

Ginny said, "Well his name is Harry Potter. We think he fell or was knocked off a broom and fell near the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, we heard him fall and took him to St. Mungos. He can't remember much but his name."

Ron snickered, "I think he has some memory problems because he can't seem to remember Ginny's name he keeps calling her Angel."

Allen said, "I don't like him, he better stay away."

Dean laughed, "Allan you have never liked any of her boyfriends."

Allan said, "Every one of them has been a complete idiot. If this one fell off a broom he can't be that bright."

Merry said, "Leave her alone Allan. The way you boys are going I'll have to wait until Ginny's married to have any grandchildren. By the way Cale were is Ellen today?"

Cale said, "I forgot, she asked me to tell you she was sorry to miss today. She hasn't been feeling well for the last couple of days. Some kind of stomach flu I think. I've been trying to get her to go see a healer. But she refuses."

Ron said, "I could ask Jane to come by if you want."

Cale said, "Would she do that?"

Ron said, "Don't know but I'll ask. Which reminds me Ginny we need to leave in five minutes to get there for visiting hours, so are you going to go change into something nice for your future husband so you can impress him?"

Allan sputtered, "What?"

Ginny grinned, "No, if he's gonna be my future husband he might as well see me as I normally look. Beside he already said I'm beautiful enough to be an angel I wouldn't want to blow his mind with how beautiful I can be when I'm all made up. He's already injured you know."

Cale, Dean, Ron, Simon and Drake were laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs. Allan was not happy at all. He was determined to hate anyone who tried to date his sister.

Dean said, "Come on Allan lighten up. We're all just teasing."

Ginny said, "Besides I already have a boyfriend and it's not Harry."

Drake said, "Who is it?"

Ginny said, "I'm not telling you. You'd just hunt him down and beat him up."

Ron started laughing. He knew she had broken up with her last boyfriend but he wasn't about to tell these guys. She was up to something and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Allan said, "So Ron who is she dating?"

Ron was still laughing, "Don't know. She doesn't tell me everything. Why are you so against her dating someone."

Allan said, "She just needs to find someone nice."

Ron said, "I know three nice guys that she went on one date with each. And each one was threatened if he went out with her again. So wrong answer."

Drake said, "I've never threatened anyone. I only punched Drangler because he was talking trash."

Ginny said, "I thanked you for that. And the girls have banded together and have started proving some of that trash talk wrong. You remember what everyone was saying about Karen Pan. Well it's completely untrue, and she can prove it."

Allan said, "Is she seeing anyone?"

Ginny said, "Not that I know of."

Allan asked, "Do you think she might go out with me to the first Hogsmead weekend?"

Ginny said, "I'll tell you what, you stop scaring my boyfriends away and I'll see what I can do about Karen." Ginny knew Karen would love to go out with Allan but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Allan thought for a minute, "Fine, but if anyone hurts you, I get to make him pay."

Ginny said, "If there's anything left after I'm done you can have at it."

A few minutes later Ginny and Ron were headed out the door. They apparated to the Hospital and Ron said, "So why were you telling them you have a boyfriend when I know you broke up with him."

Ginny said, "I have a good feeling about Harry, and I don't want them to hate him because he likes me. Let them meet him I'm sure they'll like him and then if something develops between us then they have no grounds."

Ron laughed. They made their way to Harry's room, Jane met them in the hall, Ron asked, "How is he?"

Jane smiled, "He's fine. He had a nightmare and when he was thrashing around he tore open a couple of places. He was also very combative when he first woke up but as soon as I came in the room he calmed down."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Any idea why?"

Jane said, "Relax, it's just that he knows me. He had a nightmare where he was fighting bad people and he woke up surrounded by people he didn't know. They had fifteen people in the room trying to calm him down, idiots. To calm someone you need fewer people not more. By the way, I'm telling everyone he's my cousin. He's going to come to my apartment when he gets out tomorrow."

Ron said, "But you only have one bedroom."

Jane said, "I'll sleep on the couch until he's better."

Ron said, "Let me ask Mum if he can come home with us. I have my own apartment and he can use my room. Beside my Mum and Ginny are home all day and they can take care of him. We'll tell them he's your cousin who was flying to visit you for a while and he was attacked from the ground while on his broom."

Ginny said, "Yes that will work and we'll say you were so upset about his injuries that you forgot to tell us he's your cousin." Ginny stepped into the room to visit with Harry.

Ron said, "Oh before I forget would you do me a favor. My sister-in-law Ellen has been sick for a few days and she hates hospitals. Can I drag you by their house later for a quick exam. He said it's the stomach flu but she's had it for a week."

Jane asked, "Did he tell you the symptoms?"

Ron said, "No."

Jane said, "Ok, we can go by. I'm sorry I had to miss lunch today. I would love to talk with your Mum again, I want her recipe for Sheppard's pie."

Ron said, "What time are you getting off?"

Jane said, "I'm off now I'm just sticking around to visit with cousin Harry."

Ron said, "Oh, right well when visiting hours are over you can come with us for dinner. They'll still be there and you can meet the whole clan again. Let me floo them so Cale can get Ellen over."

Jane said, "Ok, I'm going in with Harry." Ron leaned over and kissed her then ran off to find the floo. Jane was a bit shocked. That was the first time he had kissed her in public. She smiled and turned to walk into Harry's room. Harry was sitting up in bed, Ginny was sitting at the foot of the bed and they were talking.

Harry said, "Are you ok Jane?"

Jane said, "Humm"

Ginny turned around, "He kissed you didn't he? In public?" Jane just smiled and nodded for each question. Ginny continued, "Wow I can't remember the last time he kissed a girl in public. That's… wow."

Harry said, "What's the big deal people kiss in public all the time."

Ginny said, "Ron plays quidditch professionally. Everything he does is public. He's the most sought after bachelor in the magical world. He's very careful about who he date's, how long and what happens in public and private. There have been several very nasty scandals in recent years and he doesn't want to be part of another one. He was accused of getting a girl pregnant a few years ago but it turned out it was someone else's and she had never even met Ron. She was just trying to impress her friends."

Jane said, "I remember that. The only reason she was proved to be lying was Ron subjected himself to be questioned under that truth potion. I was new here and didn't know much about quidditch, it's not as big in France. I kept wondering why it was such a big deal she was of age."

Ron came in, "Hey, everything is great with Mum. Does Harry know about all of this?"

Jane said, "No I've not had the chance to tell him." Jane and Ron pulled up chairs next to Harry's bed. Jane said, "Here's the scoop. I'm telling everyone you're my cousin. That way when you get out of the hospital tomorrow I can take you home. Even though you're seventeen the injuries mean you must be watched. Ginny and Ron's Mum is letting you stay with them. You don't need to remember anything because you have amnesia. I on the other hand need to know so we need to get you a background. So what should we say about your parents and why they aren't here to see you in the hospital?"

Harry said, "I'm an orphan, my parents died with I was a baby. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I turned seventeen. They hate me so I left as soon as I could. I wanted to stay with you until school started back up."

Jane said, "That was quick."

Harry said, "It's the truth except staying with you."

Jane said, "Ron what did you say about Harry to your Mum?"

Ron said, "Just that he's your cousin and you have to work so I asked if he could stay for a few days and recuperate."

Jane smiled, "Excellent, so our story will be that your Uncle beat you, is he a big man?"

Harry said, "Huge like three times my size maybe four."

Jane said, "Ok he beat you up and was trying to hex you, when you were trying to apparate to me your injuries caused you to mess up and you landed in a tree instead then you fell and hit your head and got amnesia."

Harry said, "My Uncle is a muggle."

Jane said, "Not anymore."

Harry laughed, "He hated me because I'm a wizard. He said its abnormal and I'm a freak. I love making him an evil wizard."

Jane said, "Your remembering more all the time. I just hope your memories don't contradict anything were adding in here."

Harry said, "If it does I'll only tell you three and only when we're alone."

Ginny said, "And away from the house. With WWW stuff available you never know who's going to hear something."

Harry said, "WWW what's that?

Before Ginny could answer a Healer came in, she bustled around and ran some test on Harry and said, "In good working order. You could probably leave with him tonight if you want to Jane."

Harry said, "Yes, please Jane, I hate being cooped up in the hospital."

Jane said, "You've only been here one day."

After the healer left Harry said, "I've spent way too much time in the hospital over the years. The healer at school teased that she had a bed with my name on it."

Jane said, "Why did you spend so much time in the hospital?"

Harry said, "If something bad is going to happen and someone is going to get hurt, it'll be me. In my second year someone cursed a bludger to only chase me. Fred stayed with me the whole game to keep it away. It didn't even stop after the snitch was caught. They had to blast it out of the sky."

Jane said, "My word."

Harry laughed, "Something like that is always happening to me. I broke my arm when I fell off my broom trying to get away from it and then the inept professor we had tried to heal it but he made the bone disappear instead. I have the worst luck of anyone."

Ron said, "Next we need a school we can't say you go to Hogwarts because Ginny and my younger brothers know you haven't been there."

Harry said, "Are you sure?" Ron nodded in reply. Harry continued, "I guess we could say I was homeschooled by my aunt. We could say my uncle was a step uncle and hated having to deal with my aunts family."

Ginny said, "Then you can't have played quidditch. You can fly on a broom and you listen to matches."

Harry said, "Let's just say I don't remember if I've played, I do remember what quidditch is about but I don't know any of the current players. Except Ron of course because you told me he plays. By the way what team do you play for?"

Ron said, "The Derby Dememtors." Harry looked a bit put off by the name so Ron said, "We don't have dementors anymore. They were eradicated by the ministry two hundred years ago."

Harry said, "So have I time traveled then?"

Ron said, "Ginny and I have been looking into that. We've had no luck but she'll continue when she gets to Hogwarts. They have much better records there."

Harry asked, "Can I go to Hogwarts?"

Jane said, "I don't know. I can contact the Headmaster if you want me too."

Harry nodded as the healer came back with a package that she handed to Jane, "Here are his affects. You can take him home whenever you're ready."

Jane thanked the nurse and she handed the package to Harry. Harry opened it and looked through, "No wand just jeans and a t-shirt, I can't have apparated into a tree without a wand."

Ron said, "No worries, well just say it broke in your fall. We can swing by the Alley on the way home and pick you one up."

Harry said, "I don't have any money."

Ron waved his hand, "My treat. You gave us an exciting weekend for a change. And I got a chance to use some of my car's special features that I don't get to use very often."

Harry jumped out of the bed and ran to change clothes. When he came back his clothes were torn and bloody from his accident. Ron then decided he would buy the guy some clothes too but in the mean time he transfigured them, it would hold for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron it was getting close to dark. The four ran to the wand shop and Harry tried as quickly as possible to find a wand. It still took almost an hour so it was dark by the time they had finished. They headed out just in time to see a few dark cloaks step into the alley from the passage in the Leaky Cauldron. Before they could step back into the store the doors were locked.

The cloaked people stepped toward the small group with their wands raised. One man cackled, "We have a famous one today boys. Save him for last." Then they sent stunners at the four by the wand shop.

Before Ron, Jane or Ginny could move Harry had sent up a shield strong enough that the five members of the dark cloaked group were knocked back. Harry then sent five quick stunners that hit every mark. He followed that with a rope that bound them all together.

Ron said, "Wow, you're quick."

Harry said, "You have to be when you're an Auror."

Jane said, "You're an Auror?"

Harry said, "Yes.. No… I'm not sure. It's almost like I'm getting memories from my future. Like I'm going to be an Auror but not until I'm older. I don't know."

Ron said, "Let me leave an anonymous note and we'll get out of here before the Aurors show up, or maybe reinforcements."

The group disapparated from the alley apparition site. Ginny had Harry and they landed at the Weasley home. Ron and Jane landed a few feet from them. And the four walked into the house.

Dinner was just being laid on the table as they entered. Merry stopped and walked over to her children and gave them both hugs. She also hugged Jane and Harry, "Welcome. I'm so glad you could come. We look forward to having you stay Harry."

Harry had a weird sense of déjà vu but managed to smile and thank Merry for her hospitality. By this time the other brothers started coming into the room. Cale came over and gave Ginny a hug, "So are you going to introduce us to your future husband or what?"

Ginny punched Cale and turned to Harry, "The first Harry Potter married my name sake. So Ron was teasing earlier that you were my future husband. By the way this is my oldest brother Cale, Dean's next, you know Ron, then there's Simon, Drake and Allan."

Each brother said hi as their name was called. Dean walked up to Jane and went to kiss her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to you."

Before he could kiss her hand she pulled it back and Ron pulled Dean back, "Get your own girl Dean this one's taken."

Dean grinned, "So is it official is this the fourth date?"

Ron said, "Yes, but…"

The rest of the brothers cut him off chanting over and over, "Ron's getting married, Ron's getting married. "

Ellen came in and stopped it, "Shut up. You have got to be the most annoying men on the planet." She walked over to Jane and shook her hand, "Sorry about them. Merry tried her best but they are still men. I'm Ellen. The oldest and most annoying is my husband."

Jane smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jane Johnson, and this is my cousin Harry Potter. He's still recovering from his injuries and has a case of amnesia."

Allan said, "So did you fall off a broom or what?"

Jane said, "No. He tried to apparate after being beaten nearly to death and miss calculated."

Merry gasp, "My word did you run across that group of dark wizards?"

Harry said, "No my step-Uncle."

Jane said, "He was trying to break Harry's wand and neck as he apparated away. He just turned seventeen, I think his Uncle did break his wand that's why he only made it part of the way."

Drake said, "Where are you from?"

Harry shrugged and Jane said, "Northern France. His Uncle had to leave England for legal issues."

Drake said, "Beauxbaton's then?"

Harry shook his head, "Home schooled by my Aunt, my step-Uncle wouldn't pay for anything. But I want to attend Hogwarts in the fall if I can. I'm hoping to borrow the tuition from Jane, I'll repay her when I can get a job."

Tomas asked, "What skills do you have?"

Harry shrugged and Ron said, "He's pretty quick with a wand. We stopped by the Alley to get him a new wand. We were late getting out and some dark cloaks attacked us. He shielded, stunned and tied them up before the rest of us could move more than to draw our wands. We didn't stick around to see what would happen to them."

Harry said, "I obliviated them too. I didn't think it would be good for them to remember us beating the pants off them."

Allan asked, "Then why couldn't you stop your uncle? And what about your parents."

Jane said, "He keeps wards on the house that only lets him do magic. He even forces his wife to clean and cook the muggle way. Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby."

Merry said, "How terrible. Dinner's ready let's eat. Harry you look so thin, we really must get you fattened up."

Again Harry had a sense of déjà vu but passed it off on the accident. After dinner Cale insisted that Ellen let Jane run a few test on her. They went to Cale's old room and Jane did an examination.

When they came back Ellen was smiling broadly and hugged Cale, "Well I'm going to have to get over my fear of hospitals. I'm pregnant."

Cale whooped followed by squeals from Ginny and Merry. Hugs and congratulations went around and Tomas brought out the fire whiskey and some pumpkin juice.

Ginny complained, "Harry and I are seventeen now."

Tomas said, "True but you are both recovering from accidents."

Harry said, "That's ok I don't like fire whiskey. It's my uncle's favorite."

After the celebrations had calmed down and part of the boys had left to their own homes Ron pulled Harry to his old room, "I have some clothes in here that don't fit me anymore. If anything fits you can keep it. Tomorrow if I finish early enough I'll take you to the Alley for whatever else you need."

Harry smiled, "I'm sure whatever is here will be fine. Thanks… "

Ron could tell he wanted to say something else so he said, "What?"

Harry said, "This is going to sound weird."

Ron laughed, "Can't be any weirder that what's happened in the last couple of days."

Harry said, "I feel like I've known you my whole life, like we're really good friends and I know I can trust you. That's weird isn't it?"

Ron said, "Not as weird as I feel, because I was thinking the same thing."

Harry said, "Weird, so are you Jane's boyfriend then?"

Ron scratched his head, "Technically no, but… she's the first girl in a long time that I have had four dates with. I plan on keeping it up. You just don't meet nice people like her every day."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, I've met a boat load in the last couple of days. I couldn't imagine finding someone and just taking them in like this. Thanks"

Ron smiled, "No problem. So any new memories or anything?"

Harry shook his head, "No but I keep getting a sense of Déjà Vu around your Mum."

Ron said, "Mum loves to take care of people. Maybe someone in your past did the same for you."

Harry said, "I think you're right. I keep wanting to say my mother-in-law but I think that's the accident talking. Maybe it was a friends Mum that kind of adopted me."

Ron said, "Well, I'm going to head home. Good night."

After a few minutes poking around Jane came in, "How are you feeling?"

Harry said, "Fine. Just… I feel a bit freaked out. Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?"

Jane said, "It's fine. By the way thanks for saving us back in the Alley. I've seen what those guys can do."

Harry asked, "Who are they?"

Jane said, "A group of vigilantes I guess. The Ministry doesn't seem to be able to do anything about them."

Harry grimaced, "Unable to or doesn't want to?"

Jane said, "I think this is a conversation for another time. I want to check your injuries before you go to bed."

When Harry woke up the next morning the house was quiet. He left Ron's room and headed for the kitchen. Merry Weasley was at the stove cooking. And Ginny was setting two places at the table.

Ginny smiled and said, "Good morning, breakfast is about ten minutes out, you want to shower?"

Harry said, "Yes, I didn't know where it was." Ginny showed him to the bathroom and he started to clean up. He left the bathroom ten minutes later with his shirt in his hands. He threw his dirty clothes into his room and went down for breakfast.

Ginny snickered when he entered the room, "Problem with your shirt Harry?"

Harry grinned, "No, Jane told me to keep my shirt off until your Mum said it was ok."

Merry said, "Yes right let me just look over these injuries." She looked over the injuries and bandaged up a few that still looked raw then said, "Ok, you can put it on now. You seem to be healing fairly well."

Harry said, "Thanks, is breakfast ready it smells marvelous." Just to prove his statement his stomach gave a loud rumble.

Merry laughed, "Yes here it is. Ginny after breakfast I need you to weed the garden."

Harry said, "Do you have anything for me to do?"

Merry said, "No you are a guest and you're recovering from a nasty accident."

Harry shrugged and said, "I can recover while pulling weeds. I'm sure being outside will be good for me anyway."

Later when he was outside Ginny said, "You don't have to help."

Harry said, "I know, I used to weed my Aunts garden. I hated doing it because I had too. But doing it just to do something isn't as bad."

They worked for a while in silence as the day began to heat up. After a while Harry took his shirt off and threw it to the side. After they finished the vegetable garden Harry set to work on the flower beds. Ginny stepped inside and got them a cool drink and some lunch. After a few minutes rest and eating they went back to the weeding.

Harry had peeled the bandages off because they had gotten hot. Merry came out with cool drinks later in the afternoon. Before she had gotten away a few of Ginny's friends stopped by.

Tori, Megan, Karen and Trish yelled there hello's from the edge of the property. Harry ignored them and kept weeding but Ginny stood up to talk with them. They walked into the yard and chatted about school and when they would be going to the Alley for supplies. It took them several minutes but eventually they noticed Harry.

Harry ignored them but spied Mrs. Weasley not far from the girls, "Mrs. Weasley, do you keep your gnomes or do you want me to toss them?"

Merry smiled noticing all five girls looking at Harry she said, "We don't keep them, but you don't have to toss them if you don't want. Ron will be by later he can do it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I got it."

He tossed the one gnome he had caught and went back to weeding. The four other girls all turned on Ginny with questioning looks.

Ginny said, "That's Harry, he staying here for a few days. Had a bad apparition accident. He was attacked and they broke his wand as he was trying to get away so he didn't reach his destination."

Megan said, "Wow he's cute, too bad he doesn't go to Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled, "Well I think he is going to see if he can transfer." The girls continued to giggle, talk and covertly try to ogle Harry. Mrs. Weasley went in to start dinner.

Harry finished the garden and stood up and summoned his shirt throwing it over his shoulder, "Hey Angel is there any more weeding or anything that needs done?"

Ginny smiled, "No, that was my whole week's worth of weeding chores you just finished, thanks."

Harry bowed, "Anything for you my lady. I'm going to hit the shower unless you wanted to go first?"

Ginny said, "Nope, go ahead."

Harry nodded at the girls, "Ladies." Then he walked into the house.

All four girls giggled and stared at the door he had just walked through. Finally Karen asked, "Why did he call you Angel."

Ginny grinned, "The first time we met he asked if I was an angel. He said I was beautiful enough to be one."

Tori asked, "And he's still alive?"

Ginny said, "Ron was the only one around."

Karen said, "Allan will probably still try to do it when he finds out."

Ginny said, "I think not."

Trish asked, "Not?"

Ginny said, "I made a deal with Allan, he leaves my boyfriends alone and I will see if I can talk a specific someone into meeting him at the first Hogsmead visit."

Karen said sourly, "Who?"

Ginny grinned and said, "You."

The girls continued to chat and giggle but they finally left and Ginny went in to clean up. She walked in the door to see Harry and her Mother chatting. Harry grinned, "So is the giggle fest over?"

Ginny smirked, "Well, usually they aren't so giggly but something in the garden earlier really wound them up." She walked past and went to get cleaned up.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Ron returned home to find Simon, Drake and Allan stalking toward Harry and Ginny by the broom shed out of site of their mother.

Before anything could happen Ron raced over and said, "What's going on?"

Allan said, "We just came in the yard as Ginny and Harry were leaving the broom shed. Harry was taking advantage of her."

Ron said, "I'm sure it doesn't have anything at all to do with the brooms in their hands."

Drake said, "That could just be a ploy."

Ginny hissed, "You do realize I am seventeen now."

Simon said, "Ginny you may be an adult but you're not all that smart."

Harry shook his head and he watched Ginny get madder. Ron said, "Simon you are an idiot. Ginny is smarter than the three of you put together."

Drake said, "Aren't you going to help us beat some sense into him?"

Ron said, "No, I don't want to be on the losing side." His three brothers looked at him with raised eyebrows so Ron continued, "I saw him take down five dark cloaks at the same time and it took less than a minute."

Allan said, "Those dark cloaks aren't all that much. I've heard they're pretty stupid and slow."

Ron said, "Ok, how about the three of you take him on in a duel. Nothing to hurt anyone stunning is the worst you can do. No cutting or anything that can do permanent damage."

Drake said, "Three against one?"

Ron said, "If Harry agrees."

Everyone looked at Harry and he said, "On one condition. If I win you leave Ginny alone. Ignore me or whatever but you have to quit annoying Ginny so much, and stay out of her life where she doesn't want you."

Ginny said, "You can't give Harry or I a hard time and you can't get someone to do it for you. That includes WWW stuff."

The three boys had evil grins on their faces as they agreed. Harry also agreed but he had a blank face.

Ron said, "Ok set up you three on the left, Harry on the right wait for my signal."

They got into position, before Ron could say anything Merry came out followed by Dean, "What's going on?"

Drake said, "Just a friendly duel, we want to see how good he is."

Merry said, "Is that right Harry?" Harry nodded.

So Ron said, "Go."

Harry let the three brothers start. He dodged the spells and using a shield only when he couldn't avoid being hit. This went on for a few minutes until Ginny yelled, "Hurry up Harry, I want to play quidditch before dinner."

Harry then quickly disarmed the three and Ron said, "Harry wins."

Harry grinned as three wands came falling at him. He caught them and then tossed them back at the three brothers and trotted off to play quidditch with Ginny.

Dean said, "It's a good thing for you three he didn't seriously fight you. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

Allan said, "What are you talking about we almost had him."

Ron laughed, "You didn't have anything. Other than shields he only sent three spells, the three that disarmed you."

Dean said, "What you just saw was an advanced training set used by the Aurors. All you three did was give him a workout for a few minutes. He probably didn't even break out into a sweat."

Simon asked, "What do you mean."

Dean said, "I can do what he just did, but I've been training for six years. Auror Trainees can't go into the field without that skill. When someone uses and unforgivable on you the only thing you can do is avoid them, no shield works. This guy is so far out of your league that he could have beaten you all in the first three seconds but he gave you the chance to start. He only ended it then because Ginny wanted to play quidditch. He could have gone on for hours like that."

Allan said, "I think you're wrong."

Ron said, "Allan, I was watching closely, he didn't break a sweat and he only blocked maybe three times. Even Ginny knew he was just playing with you that's why she told him to hurry up."

Merry said, "Alright you three get inside, wash up and help me with dinner."

As Merry turned into the house Dean said, "Wow Ginny's been busy in the garden today. Have you let her start using magic to do her chores now?"

Merry laughed, "No, Harry helped her. He was just bored and wanted something to do."

After they got into the kitchen Dean and Ron sat at the table, Dean asked, "What started all that?"

Ron laughed, "The three idiots saw Harry and Ginny stepping out of the broom shed and automatically thought the worst. I actually was trying to save their pride but they insisted on getting it destroyed. At least Harry did it instead of Ginny, she wouldn't have been as nice about it either."

Dean laughed, "Dang, watching Ginny trounce the three of them would have been much funnier."

Just then the fire flared and they all turned to see Ginny's friend Tori in the fire, "Hi, Mrs. W. is Ginny around?"

Merry said, "No she's out with Harry playing quidditch. They'll be in by dinner time. Do you want me to have her call you back."

Tori said, "No I may just pop over for a few minutes if that's ok."

Merry said, "That's fine but its turning a bit cool wear a jacket, I've made both of them put on jackets."

Tori looked disappointed but said cheerfully, "Thanks."

Ron asked, "What was that about."

Merry chuckled, "When Harry was helping Ginny weed the garden, he got hot and pulled off his shirt to pull off the bandages. He didn't put his shirt back on. Tori, Megan, Karen and Trish stopped by. Harry was engrossed in his work and didn't notice them. By the time he was finished he realized they were there and he quickly put on his shirt, asked Ginny if she had any more chores then came inside. He was so embarrassed, he said that no one was ever around at his aunt's house when he weeded so he never worried about keeping his shirt on."

Dean laughed, "We'll have to give him a hard time about corrupting all the girls."

Ron said, "Only as long as the three idiots aren't around. They would probably try another round."

Dean said, "You know I wouldn't mind taking on a friendly round with him. I'm not sure who would win."

Ron said, "Sorry but my money's on Harry."

Dean said, "That good?"

Ron said, "Those dark cloaks didn't stand a chance against him and there was five of them."

Dean said, "I'd forgotten about that I was going to see who they were. I'll check tomorrow."

Merry asked, "Ron are you staying for dinner?"

Ron said, "Don't know, Jane is coming by to check on Harry and we'll decide once she gets here."

Merry looked out the window, "Speaking of her, she just arrived."

Ron jumped up and headed out the door to meet her. Dean slipped up beside his mother and watched Ron and Jane greet each other, "Wow, he has it bad. I think he'll be the next one married Mum."

Merry smiled, "Good, I like her."

Outside Jane looked past Ron to see Ginny and Harry flying around, she shook her head and said, "Can you get those two down here please?"

Ron turned around and said, "Before I do, I need to tell you my three younger brothers decided to have a friendly duel with Harry this afternoon. I was prepared to step in if my three got out of hand but Harry beat them in about three minutes. He would have done it sooner but he was playing with them."

Jane said, "Do you think Harry's causing any trouble?"

Ron said, "No, he only agree to duel them on the condition that if he won they would have to leave Ginny alone. Those three are always on her about her friends, the way she dresses, who she dates, they even kept her out of quidditch until they were all gone. I personally think it's because she's better than they are at everything."

Jane said, "Well if you think there will be trouble I can keep him at my apartment."

Ron said, "No they'll be scared of him now. Besides if they try anything Ginny will hex them into next week." Ron whistled, when the two turned to look he waved them down.

Upon landing Jane said, "I need to look over your injuries so take off your shirt and let me see."

Harry removed his shirt and turned his back to Jane. Ginny covered her giggle with a little cough and Ron grinned at her, "You may want to go inside I think you're catching a cold."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and said, "No I'm fine, I want to make sure those three idiots didn't hurt any of his injuries."

Jane chuckled, "No he's fine, nothing's torn open. Everything is fine. You can put your shirt on."

Harry said, "Thanks."

Ron said, "Dinners almost ready you want to stay or go out?"

Jane said, "I think I'd like to stay, I want to see if we can get anymore memories out of Harry."

At dinner Merry asked, "What did you think of the broom shed Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Its huge on the inside but takes up so little room on the outside, was that the Undetectable Extension Charm?"

Merry grinned, "Yes I think that's it."

Harry said, "I wish we would have had that at my uncles, I always had to completely empty all the tools to find the one I needed. I swear he would go in and move them all around every night so I couldn't find it again."

As dinner finished Tomas asked, "So did you two have a fun day?"

Ginny said, "Yes it was great. The best part was when Allan, Drake and Simon challenged Harry to a duel and lost. Now they can't bug me anymore."

Tomas looked at his three sons, "You… did… WHAT?"

Ginny looked at her Mum, "Can Harry and I be excused?"

Merry said, "Yes, quickly."

As they left Ron started explaining what had happened. Outside Harry and Ginny stepped away from the house but just outside of the lights. Ginny said, "I'm sorry about my brothers today. Why were you so nice to them about it?"

Harry said, "I knew we hadn't done anything wrong and getting mad wouldn't have help the situation any. I wonder what they thought we were up to."

Ginny said, "A couple years ago Allan beat up a guy for asking me out. He got in a lot of trouble that time so now he just threatens."

Harry said, "Well threats don't scare me."

Ginny said, "I can't think that there would be much you would be scared of."

Harry looked thoughtful, "What makes you say that?"

Ginny said, "You've faced down those dark cloaks, and three of my brothers without batting an eye."

Harry said, "I've seen worse."

Ginny said, "I don't think I want to know."

Harry laughed, "Good because I can't remember it. I just have a feeling."

Ginny said, "I have a feeling."

Harry smiled, "What's your feeling."

Ginny smiled, "I feel like I want to do something that could be considered crazy."

Harry said, "That doesn't surprise me. I think you get that feeling quite often."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, but recently I've wanted to do one specific crazy thing but…"

Harry said, "What is it, maybe I can help?"

Ginny moved closer and whispered, "Yes, you can help." Then she leaned up and kissed Harry lightly.

Harry was in heaven for that sweet second that the kiss lasted. When it was over he found that his arms had made their way around her back and they were pulling her against him. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't speak, he was having trouble standing upright. Finally he gasp, "Wow."

Ginny smiled, "There I got that feeling taken care of."

Harry grinned, "Any time you get that crazy feeling, feel free to act upon it."

Merry called, "You two should come back in now."

They pulled apart slowly and Harry said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smile hugely, "Yes, let's just wait to tell my brothers for a year or two ok?"

Harry laughed, "Will it take them that long to get used to me?"

Ginny said, "Maybe longer."

Before they made it to the door Harry stopped and put his hand to his head, "Ow."

Ginny said, "What is it?"

He said, "Don't know, my head really hurts."

She pulled him the rest of the way in and said, "Mum I think Harry needs a headache potion."

Harry said, "No, I'm fine, I'll just lay down for a while." He ran into a chair and almost toppled over, but Ginny helped him get steady. Ron and Jane jumped up and helped him to Ron's old room and laid him on the bed.

Jane ran some diagnostics and said, "You have a lot of brain activity going on right now. Are you remembering things?"

Harry tried to nod but that sent horrible pains through his head so he whispered, "Yes. Everything."

Jane said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, there is a potion at St. Mungos. He'll need some tea down before I get back." She activated her portkey and vanished.

Ginny ran back to the kitchen and shakily started making tea, Merry asked, "What's happening?"

Ginny said, "He's getting all his memories back and it's very painful. Jane has left to get some potion from St. Mungos, she'll be back soon, I hope."

Ginny took the tea back to the bedroom and had Ron set him upright and she helped him drink it. He was just finishing when Jane ran in. She said, "Good the tea is down, now Harry drink this. It'll slow down your brain activity to a more moderate level and let you sleep. You'll probably dream everything you are remembering though."

Harry pulled out his wand and did several spells. Ron recognized a silencing spell, and an Imperturbable Charm, an unbreakable charm and three protection charms. He fell asleep before he could set down his wand. Ron laid him back and Jane took off his glasses.

Ron said, "I don't have any practice tomorrow so I can stay."

Jane said, "Call me if anything happens and keep yourself safe. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Ginny said, "No, take my room, I'm staying. I think it may be my fault."

Jane said, "Why would it be your fault?"

Ginny said, "While we were outside, I kind of um… kissed him."

Jane said, "I think that's just coincidence. "

Ron smiled, "I don't know, he already thinks she's an angel. Maybe you blew him away."

Ginny grinned, "Oh, shut up you idiot."

Just then Harry made a small sound that was almost a whimper, "Sorry uncle…." He finished in a mumble that no one could understand.

Jane left after a while and Merry, Tomas and all Ron and Ginny's siblings came to the door to speak to them. While they were there Harry started thrashing around and the bed started shaking. Ginny threw her arms around him and said right in his ear, "Harry, it's just a dream, you're safe. I've got you."

Harry stopped thrashing but it took the bed longer to stop shaking. When it did Simon said, "Ginny…"

Ron said, "Don't she's the only one who can calm him down. Jane and I have both tried with very little effect. She's probably the safest person in the room."

Allan said, "So he does like you."

Tomas said, "Allan, if you try to do anything…"

Allan said, "He'll take my head off, I got it. He's obviously very powerful."

Very early the next morning Ginny noticed tears leaking from his eyes and decided to curl up next to him and said, "It's going to be ok Harry."

When Jane got up he was still asleep, she said, "When did he stop dreaming?"

Ginny said, "Far as I can tell he hasn't"

Jane ran some spells over him and said, "That's odd. When I slowed down his brain he still should have gotten through seventeen years in just a little while. Has he said anymore?"

Ginny said, "He has made some noises but I couldn't understand what he said. He had several more bad memories and before them one absolutely horrendous one that even had the bed shaking for about five minutes."

Jane stroked his head, "I wonder who you'll be when you wake up."

It was almost noon when his dreams stopped. He woke up ate some food and went right back to sleep. Ron left to let Jane know and when he returned he said, "Jane said for as many hours as he slept she would have thought he was two hundred years old. There is some formula they use that says they will stay in that state for so much time per year they have lost memories."

Ginny said, "Did it work different on him?"

Ron said, "She didn't know. We won't know until he wakes up. Ginny you need to be prepared that he may not be the same Harry that you kissed last night."

Ginny nodded but didn't say anymore for a while, then she said, "With the weird things he has said about dementors and stuff, do you think he was made younger and set forward in time?"

Ron chuckled, "As weird as that sounds I can't think of a better idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening he woke up again, Jane was there, Ginny got him some food and Jane checked him over, "How are you feeling?"

Harry said, "Probably a lot like Ginny did after her accident."

Ginny asked, "Do you remember your life?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes, Angel I remember all of it now."

Jane said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry said, "My parents were murdered by a dark wizard and I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle, who hated me. I don't know if you want me to talk about anything else, cousin Jane."

He looked her right in the eyes when he said that and she nodded her understanding. Evidentially something would contradict his cover story.

Ron said, "I've spoken with Hogwart's Headmistress and you are going to be accepted and sorted but you will have to test into subjects. She said she would set up a time for your OWLs and that you should study."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I hope I'm not strapping your finances to help me Jane."

Ron said, "Actually there's a fund at school to help kids who can't afford to go on their own."

Harry grinned, "Great."

Ginny said, "I didn't know they had a fund like that."

Ron said, "Neither did I but it had a huge grant in 2180 and they still haven't made a dent in it. Headmistress MacDougal said that the unprecedented time of peace we've had has put many wizards in good financial status and that it's mostly muggleborns that use it now."

Harry said, "My Mum was muggleborn. So was my friend Hermione."

Jane said, "This friend Hermione you talked about her before."

Harry said, "She was my best friend, you look just like her. When do we go get our school things?"

Jane said, "I don't have to work tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it."

Harry laughed, "Let's wait and see what I feel like in the morning. I'm going back to sleep."

Jane and Ron left the room but Ginny paused by the bed, "Harry?"

Harry opened one eye and smiled as she continued, "I'm sorry if what I did last night caused you all this pain."

Harry open his other eye and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sure it was coincidence, but if it wasn't I would gladly go through it all again to kiss you."

Ginny grinned and leaned down as Harry was reaching up and they kissed for the second time. Harry lay back down and sighed, "I'm sure to have sweet dreams now." Ginny giggled as she left the room.

The next morning Jane found Harry awake and reading 'Hogwarts a History' he was near the end. Jane chuckled, "I see you're ready for school."

Harry grinned and sat the book aside, "I was sure no one wanted me to get up at three o'clock this morning. I felt like running to London and back but I settled for the book."

Jane laughed, "We are going to the Alley today then back to my house for a chat."

Harry grimaced, "Can't wait."

Jane said, "Don't want to talk?"

Harry grinned, "No I just don't want to talk about that."

Jane rubbed his back, "I think I understand. You had several… bad reactions during your sleep."

Harry said, "Did I hurt anyone?"

Jane said, "No, Ginny could calm you down. Ron and I tried but didn't have much luck."

Harry thought, not surprising. He continued to ponder his situation, I think four possibly more. Yes, possibly more. Maybe it's just wishful thinking? They said others so has to be at least two.

Jane interrupted his thoughts, "Great you're brain activity is back to normal. And physically you're in good shape. Of course I heard the giggle brigade thought you were in great shape."

Harry turned red and said, "It was so warm I forgot I didn't have a shirt on until it was too late. Of course I didn't know there were a bunch of girls there either."

Ginny skipped in, "No but it only took them about five seconds to notice him. Then I couldn't get a full sentence out of any of them."

Jane laughed, "Well you're going to get a lot of stares at school once they start spreading the rumor."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's nothing new." Jane's eyebrows lifted up and Harry said, "It's not as conceited as it sounds, I'll explain it this afternoon. Ginny are you coming too?"

Ginny said, "Yes Ron and I will, we're all going to the Alley together."

Harry smiled, "Great, I get to spend the day with an angel."

Later at the Alley they were walking through stores and getting supplies. They were coming out of the book store when a gaudy store caught Harry's eye, "No way."

Ginny said, "What?"

Harry said, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that's what you were talking about WWW. You family owns it."

Ginny grinned, "Yes that's what I was talking about and we don't own it outright but we are the main holders. Dad is the CEO and Cale, Simon and Drake work there. Allan wants to but he's taking this summer off to kick around then he's starting in the fall."

Harry grinned, "Wicked."

Harry spotted Allen coming out of the store with several others. They seem to have noticed his group and were talking amongst themselves. When they started making their way over to Harry's group he thought sarcastically, great. He pointed them out to Ron and said, "I hope that's not trouble brewing."

Ron said, "If it is it will be subtle. He knows better than do anything in public."

Ginny saw Allan's group shortly before they arrived, and she groaned. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

Allan said, "Hi Ron, Ginny I just wanted to introduce my friends to yours. This is Greg, Dean, and Dennis." He indicated his three friends and said, "This fine lady is Healer Johnson from St. Mungo's she's Ron's girlfriend." Jane shook each of the boys hands and then he said, "This is Harry her cousin."

As Harry shook each hand he received a rather hard shock from each one. Allan was grinning like mad at the first but when Harry didn't react at all his smile fell and by the end he looked puzzled.

Harry smiled at the group and said, "It was nice meeting you all but we need to be going, I'll see you later Allan." With his farewell to Allan, Harry had let go enough magic at them so that it ruffled their hair like a breeze.

They were all stock still as Harry's group turned and left. Once out of their hearing range Ginny said, "What happened back there?"

Harry chuckled, "They tried to shock me using the Weasleys Hand Zapper."

Ron said, "That can't be right that would have taken you to your knees."

Harry said, "No I know the counter to it."

Ginny said, "What was the thing at the end that felt like... "

Harry said, "I let my magic go just enough to let them know that I have it."

Ron said, "But…"

Harry said, "I'll explain when we get to Jane's place."

They finished shopping and decided to walk to Jane's apartment. When they arrived Harry notice a man leaning against the light pole across the street. When they reached her apartment Harry motioned them to all be silent and the held his wand on his palm. It turned and pointed to Ron.

Harry ran his wand around Ron and indicated to him to check his pocket. He did and pulled out a small round disc, he got a very angry look on his face. Harry took the disc and put a shield on it and then repeated the action. He turned several directions but the wand didn't move.

Harry dispelled the shield and motioned everyone to the window. He pointed to the man across the street then pointed his wand at the disc and the man across the street jumped and pull something out of his ear. Harry then crushed the disc in his hand and went back to the living room.

The three others followed and sat down and Ron said, "Explain please."

Harry sighed, "My name is Harry Potter. I was born in 1980 and died in 2180 at the age of 200. I have been sent back to do a job and I have to meet some people who will help me. There are at least two others but they don't know who they are, when you start over you really start over. I think I have found four people who have come back."

No one said anything or even moved. Harry flicked his wand and when it was ready he levitated the tea service into the living room and fixed himself some tea.

Ginny said, "You were in a white room waiting for your turn. You had a job to do and the others had already gone. You were waiting until your time so you could catch up to them."

Harry said, "Exactly."

Ron said, "First of all you know this all sounds completely insane? Second, if you died when you were two hundred how can you be seventeen here?"

Harry said, "It's the way they wanted it. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

Ginny said, "What's the job you have to do?"

Harry said, "They didn't tell me, my contacts are supposed to supply that knowledge. But they said I had done it or something like it before."

Jane said, "What did you do before?"

Harry said, "I'm in the history books for defeating Tom Riddle," Ginny shivered at the name, "also known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-who. He tried to kill me on October 31st 1981, but my mother stopped him. He killed my Dad and then my Mum and then he tried to kill me and failed."

Ginny smacked her head, "That's right, that's why they put up the memorial."

Harry grinned, "Yes, It was my Mum holding me as a baby and Dad standing behind us. It was made of black stone and it looked like an obelisk to the muggles."

Jane asked, "Why did he want to kill you?"

Harry said, "There had been a prophecy saying a boy born at the end of July would have the power to stop him. I was born on July 31st 1980. My friend Neville was born the day before and Tom decided it meant one of us. We were both taken into hiding but he found me first." Ginny shivered at the mention of Tom again.

Ron said, "So you lived."

Harry said, "I was the first person that he had wanted to kill that didn't die."

Ron said, "At fifteen months old you killed him?"

Harry said, "No but I did injure him, also something no one else had managed to do. He tried to use the killing curse on me and it bounced off and returned destroying his body. But he had done some terrible dark magic that kept him alive. "

Jane gasp, "Please tell me it wasn't a Horcrux."

Harry said, "Not a Horcrux, several of them."

Jane put her head in her hands and cried. Ron moved over to hold her while she composed herself.

Ginny said, "I'm afraid to ask, but what is a Horcrux?"

Harry said, "Dark magic of the worst kind. Many of the books that promote dark magic won't even talk about these, they're that bad. Basically a dark wizard removes a piece of his soul and stores it in an object. As long as this object is not destroyed beyond magical repair, the wizard can't die.

Ron said, "That's horrible, but it's hard to believe its magic of the darkest sort."

Jane said, "The first step to create one is committing murder. And I think it gets worse from there."

Ron said, "How do you know about these things?"

Jane said, "Healer training. We need to be able to recognize the signs and turn the person over to authorities. We weren't given all the details but the person who taught it led us to believe it got worse."

Ron said, "Ok, let's just say we believe you have come back. You said there were some others that went back first and you think you know four of them. Who did you find the only people you know are a few healers and my family?"

Harry grinned, "My two best friends in the world were Ron and Hermione. They helped me defeat Tom Riddle. " Again Ginny shivered at the mention of his name, "While I realize your name is Jane you look and act exactly like my Hermione and Ron you look just like my Ron and act very similar. Remember when we were talking a few nights ago and I told you how I felt like we had known each other forever and that I trust you?"

Ron nodded still thinking and Jane said, "Harry did you know my middle name is Jane?" Harry shook his head and she continued, "I don't like my first name, it's too old fashioned. It's so old that Shakespeare used it in one of his plays. What person in their right mind would name a child Hermione. Evidentially my parents weren't in their right minds."

Harry smiled and Ron said, "But I don't have a job for you to do. We don't have a dark wizard on the loose. All we have are those Dark Cloaks scaring people."

Harry said, "What do you know about the Dark Cloaks?"

Jane said, "Wait, who are the other two people? You said you thought there was four."

Harry said, "Ginny and Mrs. Weasley."

Ron said, "No you are not mixing Ginny up in this. And I suppose you're linking this to the weird Déjà vu feeling you've been having?"

Harry said, "Everything about your Mum screams Molly Weasley. Her hugs, cooking, and attitude is all the same as Molly. Every time I saw her she would tell me I was too skinny and needed fattening up. Although I am less sure about your Mum than I am about Ginny."

Ron started to speak but Ginny stopped him, "So you think I am your wife from your previous life?" Harry nodded and she continued, "Why do you think that?"

Harry said, "You are exactly like her. I bet you even started sneaking out to ride your brothers brooms when you were six."

Ron said, "No, I taught her when she was eight."

Ginny said, "Ron, I did sneak out when I was six. I had already taught myself that's why I learned so quickly when I was eight. I didn't tell anyone about that, and I was never caught."

Harry asked, "How's your bat boogy hex coming along?"

Ginny said, "I've never heard of that one."

Harry said, "I'll teach you."

Ron said, "Wait… Ginny you can't just accept this, he has no proof."

Harry said, "Remember before I got my memories back. When we fought those Dark Cloaks in the Alley? I said you have to be quick when you're an Auror."

Jane said, "I asked if you were an Auror and you said yes and then no and then said it was like you had memories of your future."

Ginny said, "When we asked you how old you were you said seventeen or two hundred. Ron remember all the similarities to the past we found. I even gave him the name Harry, I think on some subconscious level I knew. I believe you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thanks. Tell me Ron, the first time you saw Jane did you have an instant connection? Like you knew her but didn't know where from? And you knew she was nice and you wanted to know her better?"

Ron said, "That is all true but it doesn't explain your claim."

Harry said, "I don't know what else to tell you. The first time we met was on the train to Hogwarts. We made instant friends that time."

Jane asked, "What do you remember from your first day?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Pain. My whole body hurt. Then I saw my Angel. I woke up again while you were working on me. Then that other healer came and checked my head. Then you all talked why Ginny and I chatted. After Ginny and Ron left I went to sleep."

Jane looked at Ginny, "Could you hear Ron and I talk to the other healer?" Ginny shook her head and Jane said, "Ron I think I believe him too."

Ron said, "What would we have to do if we agreed?"

Harry said, "First we need to know all we can about the Dark Cloaks."

Ron said, "We would need to talk to Dean."

Harry asked, "Why Dean?"

Ron said, "He's an Auror. He was also going to look into the five they picked up on Sunday."

Jane stood and said, "Ok, let's go, common Grandpa Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry said, "Is that in reference to my age?"

Jane said, "No, I'm a descendent through your son James' line."

Harry paused, "Are you the oldest? Do you have the cloak?"

Jane said, "I'm an only child, what cloak are you talking about?"

Harry said, "An invisibility cloak. I had one that I passed to James and it should have gone down through the oldest."

Jane said, "Maybe Dad has it, I'll ask."

Jane went to her writing desk and composed a quick letter to her father.

Dad

How is everyone? I'm doing well myself, I've met some new people recently. Distant relatives actually, I'm met some of the Weasleys.

I had a patient a week ago who was named Ginny Weasley. She was named after her Great Aunt who happens to be our Great Grandmother Ginny Weasley Potter.

Ginny is a big history buff on her namesake and her husband Harry Potter. She said she saw a mention of an invisibility cloak that is passed down through the Potter line and she wonders if we had it.

She said it would have been passed down through the oldest child in each generation. I thought you had told me once that we were from the oldest in each so I was wondering if the cloak was still around.

I've met Ginny's family and we are really getting close. In fact I'm glad they are very distant relatives because I have started dating one of her older brothers. His name is Ron, he has red hair and blue eyes, and he plays professional quidditch for the Derby Dementors.

Anyway hope you and Mum are well. How close are you to retiring and moving home? I miss you both, come visit soon. I'll visit if I can get some time off.

Love

Jane

Jane said, "I didn't mention you Harry. We can cross that bridge with we have to."

Harry said, "That's fine the less attention on me the better." Jane looked at him in question and he said, "In my previous life I was stared at a lot. They would stare, point and whisper, just because I was famous. I'd rather avoid that his time."

Ginny said, "So I assume you eventually killed the dark wizard?"

Harry said, "I reflected his killing curse back at him again after I had destroyed his Horcruxes. He didn't survive it the second time."

Ron asked, "How could you reflect it. There isn't any known counter to the killing curse?"

Harry said, "You're right there isn't. The first time it was my mother's sacrifice. She was given the chance to step aside and only I would have died, but she refused to move and he killed her. That sacrifice covered me with an ancient magic, Tom couldn't kill me. Anyone else could but not Tom." Ginny shivered each time his name was mentioned.

Ron asked, "Ginny are you cold? You keep shivering."

Ginny said, "No, I just get a terrible feeling every time that person is mentioned."

Harry moved over to hold her, "It's probably residual effects of her own brush with him. In my time you were… captured and nearly killed by him. I think on some subconscious level you know how bad he was."

They chatted for a while when Ron said, "I think we all need to head back to the house. It's almost time for dinner and Dean should be there."

Harry said, "Where is the house located?"

Ron said, "Near Otter St. Catchpole."

Harry asked, "Is the Burrow still there?"

Ron said, "I don't know what the burrow is."

Harry said, "The Weasleys in my first life lived there. It was a tall house that could only be held up my magic."

Ron said, "Sounds like Uncle Fred's place. Our land isn't far from it but I haven't been there for years. He usually comes to our house."

Ginny grimaced, "Uncle Fred's a bit strange. He was a twin but Uncle George died in an accident at WWW and now he only speaks in half sentences. He's waiting for Uncle George to finish them."

Harry was thoughtful, "Uncle Fred may be another contact. I knew the originals and they talked the same way."

Ron said, "You don't mean the founders of WWW do you?"

Harry said, "Yes, Fred and George Weasley. I was a silent partner, I gave them the startup capital."

Ginny and Ron stared open mouthed for several seconds then Ron grinned and said, "Welcome back Harry."

Jane asked, "What changed your mind?"

Ron said, "What he just said is a family secret. We all take an unbreakable vow when we start learning the secrets of WWW. He is the only person who can say that and live."

Later at the Weasleys when they were sitting down to dinner Ron asked, "Mum where's Dean? I thought he was coming to dinner this evening."

Merry said, "He may be a little late, he said to start without him and he's bringing a friend."

Pops from the yard announced their arrival and Dean walked in with a man with black hair and grey eyes. Dean said, "Hey everyone you remember Sirius Lupin."

Harry tried to hid his reaction but Ginny felt him stiffen. She look at him in question and he nodded once.

Ron said, "Hey Sirius how's Auror Business?"

Sirius said, "Not as quiet as I'd like. How's quidditch?"

Ron smiled, "More practice than I would like. What brings you out?"

Sirius grinned, "What, can't I just visit an old roommate?"

Ron grinned, "Sure you can, but I know that look. We didn't spend seven years pranking for me to miss that look."

Sirius laughed, "Well, I heard you finally had a steady girl and I had to meet her."

Ron smiled and indicated Jane, "Yes, you heard right, this lovely lady is Healer Jane Johnson."

Jane shook his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius said, "The pleasure is all mine, so has this sweeper told you all about our pranking years?"

Jane said, "No, we've only been going out a little over a week so we've not had a chance to talk about school."

Sirius whined, "You've been going out for more than a week and you didn't tell me? Don't I rate as best friend anymore?"

Dean said, "I didn't find out until Sunday dinner don't feel bad."

Ron chuckled, "Hey, it's been a busy week. First Ginny got injured then Jane's cousin got here and was injured. We've been on the run the whole time."

Sirius said, "So the strange guy isn't Ginny's boyfriend?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Sirius and said, "Yes he is my boyfriend and Jane's cousin."

Sirius asked in a stage whisper, "Does Allan know yet?"

Dean said, "They suspect it, that's why they made him duel the other day. But Harry's smart and said if he won they had to promise to leave him and Ginny alone."

Sirius looked impressed, "So you beat Allan then?"

Ron said, "And Drake and Simon, at the same time."

Sirius whistled, and Dean said, "This is the potential Auror I told you about."

Sirius smiled, "Always nice to meet potential, what were your OWL scores?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I was home schooled for six years, I don't have any. The Headmistress at Hogwarts is going to set me up for OWLs and then I'll have to test into classes for seventh year."

Sirius asked, "What are you wanting to take?"

Harry said, "DADA, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms and Arithmancy. I wouldn't mind Care of Magical Creatures if I can fit it in."

Sirius whistled again, "Eight! That's a lot of NEWTs, do you think you'll survive?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Ginny laughed, "I didn't realize I was dating a Ravenclaw."

Harry grimaced, "I read about them in Hogwarts a History, somehow I don't think I'll fit in there."

Everyone was eating when Sirius turned back to Ron, "Dean tells me you may have had something to do about those five Dark Cloaks we found tied up in the Alley."

Ron asked, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Sirius said, "It would be a good thing. Three of those guys had rewards out for their capture because of thefts they had committed."

Ron started to say, "Harry…"

But got interrupted by Harry, "Ron stunned them and I helped tie them up."

Sirius smiled, "Well done Ron, I guess you haven't lost it then. You'll have two hundred thousand galleons added to your Gringotts account tomorrow."

Ron asked, "Who is this group we call Dark Cloaks?"

Sirius said, "A bad group of miscreants. They hate everyone not part of their group. Yesterday we found a group of twenty people outside a wizard pub. Fifteen were dead the others didn't even have a scratch."

Ron asked, "Were the five responsible for the attack?"

Sirius said, "No evidence. The five said that a large group of Dark Cloaks attacked them. They had been to the pub together celebrating when they came out they were attacked, no reason."

Ron asked, "How many do you show they have killed?"

Sirius said, "We have confirmed fifty. We have another one hundred unexplained deaths. And on the muggle side they have the highest death rate in fifty years."

Ron asked, "Do you know who's behind it?"

Sirius said, "No."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Is that the official answer or the truth?"

Sirius said, "Both."

Ron said, "Any other question's I should be asking?"

Sirius said, "Nothing I can answer."

Harry had been listening closely, "Who's the head of the Auror office?"

Sirius said, "Auror Finnice, he's been head of the office for twenty five years."

Harry asked, "Any good?"

Sirius said, "The best we have."

Harry asked, "What about the Minister?"

Tomas said, "A brainless idiot by the name of Browning."

Ron said, "He used to play quidditch professionally, too many bludgers to the head."

Sirius said, "His wife is a seer. She made a prophecy about a week ago and he's already claiming victory over the Dark Cloaks. He cited last week's capture as the ministries superb skill and knowledge. He keeps saying the rewards for capture need to go into the general fund. But I knew the handwriting on the note left, I have kept it quiet so you won't get any visitors."

Ron looked at Harry and then back to Sirius, "Sirius I need a Marauder moment."

Sirius said, "Ok Auror Lupin checking out. Marauder Lupin present."

Ron said, "I didn't stun them Harry did. He shielded us, stunned and disarmed them and tied them up before I even got my wand out of my pocket. With a wand he had just purchased not five minutes before. Oh, and he obliviated them, so they couldn't track who had caught them."

Sirius asked, "Why?"

Harry said, "I hate the attention. I don't want to be looked at too closely."

Sirius asked again, "Why?"

Harry said, "I'm not from here."

Sirius said, "I'm seriously curious now."

Harry said, "Until I'm sure of you I won't say more."

Sirius asked, "What would make you more sure?"

Harry said, "I need an unbreakable vow from anyone who wants to know more."

Sirius said, "If it's illegal I can't do that."

Ron said, "Not illegal, just bloody weird and hard to believe."

Sirius said, "You know?" Ron nodded, Sirius continued, "Jane and Ginny too?" Ron nodded again, Sirius said, "I want to know. I may not do anything else but I want to know."

Dean, Tomas and Merry expressed their desire to know too.

Harry said, "We need a more secure location. So let's meet tomorrow, I'll send you a message with the time and place."

Merry asked, "Why not here?"

Harry laughed, "How many wheezes are in this house?"

Tomas said, "Good point."

The next day Harry and Ginny started the search for a location for the meeting. The first place they went was the Burrow to see Uncle Fred. Ginny knocked on the door and waited.

They heard someone walking then they yelled, "What do you want."

Ginny yelled back, "Uncle Fred, it's me Ginny, and I've brought a friend with me to meet you."

Fred said, "I don't want to meet any of those giggly little girls you call friends."

Ginny laughed, "It's my boyfriend."

Fred opened the door and said, "You have a boyfriend? He better have black hair and green eyes."

Harry said, "I do Fred."

Fred looked at him and said, "It's you, you finally made it."

Harry said, "I did, can we come in and talk?"

Fred said, "No, it isn't safe to talk here these damn walls have ears. Come with me."

Fred left the house and walked to the old orchard. He walked to a tree and did a complicated series of taps with his wand and then waved them through the door that opened. They walked past him into a lab, he followed and closed the door.

Fred grabbed Harry up in a hug, when he let go he said, "In the accident where I lost George I came to realize I'd been sent back. I couldn't figure out why for the longest time. Once these Dark Cloaks started appearing a couple of years ago I knew to expect you to be along soon."

Harry asked, "What do you know about them."

Fred said, "Not a lot. I know there is one person who's the leader, he kind of reminds me of old snake face. A right nasty piece of work. I've been planting listening devices whenever I can but most people don't survive for long after an encounter with these guys."

Harry said, "Do we have anyone else here?"

Fred asked, "Who do you know?

Harry said, "I know Ron, Hermione and Ginny for sure."

Fred said, "Hermione? Are you sure?"

Harry grinned, "She's a healer at St. Mungo's, and she's dating Ron. Those three were the first on the scene when I dropped into Godric's Hollow."

Fred questioned, "Dropped in?"

Harry said, "Literally, they dropped me into the grave yard at tree top level. Those three had been hiking around and heard me fall and saved my life."

Fred whistled, "They dropped you full formed at age seventeen? And all memories intact."

Harry chuckled, "I lost all memory on impact, quite a nasty head injury. But a couple nights ago Ginny kissed me and they all came rushing back. It was a bit painful but worth it to get one of her kisses."

Fred laughed, "Not as bad hearing about it when she's my niece. It was worse when she was my sister. But I can be a bit more objective now. Anyway good for Ron, I like this version of him better, not as whiney. By the way have you met any of his friends yet?"

Harry said, "I've met Sirius but I wasn't sure if he's ours yet or not. I also think perhaps Merry might be Molly."

Fred said, "I've thought so too. But Tomas isn't Dad. It's bloody weird looking at it from this angle. I feel like Aunt Muriel."

Harry laughed, "But not as whiney."

Fred asked, "Ginny do you have your memories yet?"

Ginny said, "I only have memories for this life. Will I get the ones from my previous life?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, we don't need them. I think you'll be glad not to have some of them."

Fred chuckled, "You don't think she wants to remember the crush years when she couldn't even talk to you?"

Harry said, "No, the others, she shudders every time I talk about him. She knows on some subconscious level. She also believes me about all this, and picked out the name Harry for me before I could remember anything."

Fred said, "I'm glad you got it all worked out this time. I didn't want to wait five years while you ran circles around each other again."

Harry smiled, "I knew from first glance that she was my Angel."

Fred said, "Does Ron have any memories?"

Harry said, "No, he didn't believe me until I told them how I knew you and George and helped you start the company."

Fred said, "That would do it. You may have to use it on Tomas too. By the way Ron's other two friends are Remus and James."

Harry was stunned, "No way! I should have guessed, last night we were talking with Sirius and he asked for a Marauder moment. At least we shouldn't have the rat."

Fred said, "You aren't bringing in all the Weasley's are you?"

Harry said, "Not yet, why?"

Fred said, "You need to watch out for Allan."

Harry said, "Like Percy?"

Fred said, "No, he makes Perc look like a saint."

Harry asked, "What about Dean?"

Fred said, "Dean I like, almost as much as Ron and Ginny."

Harry said, "Ok, I need a safe place to meet and explain to Sirius, Tomas, Merry and Dean."

Fred said, "You should probably get the Headmistress too. I'm almost positive she's Aunt Minnie."

Harry grinned, "Excellent, I'll see if Ron can get her for us, he seems to be on good terms. Where's the best place to meet?"

Fred said, "In here, I have some excellent wards, no one has ever found my secret lab."

Harry asked, "Anything to protect against animagus bugs?"

Fred grinned, "Yes, anyone who tries to sneak in here in animagus form is caught. The unregistered ones are sent to the ministry all tied up with a nice note, registered ones find themselves in Hogsmeade."

Harry asked, "Tested?"

Fred said, "All twenty three phases."

Ginny said, "You know listening to you two talk is really weird. If I didn't know better I'd think you were crazy. Thanks for your help Uncle Fred."

Fred hugged her and said, "Anything for my favorite sister."

Ginny frowned, "Wasn't I your only sister?"

Fred grinned, "In the previous life you were, but your Great Aunt Merrily was our sister here and you always had a much better since of humor."

Ginny grinned, "Thanks."

Fred said, "Tonight at nine. I better go take a nap, don't have as much energy as I use to."


	9. Chapter 9

At nine that evening a group of people knocked on Fred's door, "Who is it?"

Harry said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Fred opened the door and stepped out, "This way." He led them to the lab and when all entered he said, "This lab's location is a secret make sure it stays that way."

Sirius watched the old man and said, "Uncle Fred, I thought you were supposed to be a crazy old coot?"

Fred said, "Just an image I push, you wouldn't believe what people say when I'm around. They don't think I'm coherent so they don't watch themselves, comes in very handy. Tomas, you need to watch Fudge and Walburton, they're planning a hostile takeover, Newbaker and Norwich will back you."

Tomas said, "Thanks, I have been suspecting something from them but not that, I'll take steps."

The woman that Harry guessed to be the Headmistress stepped up to Fred, "Fred, nice to see you again, it's been a while."

Fred hugged her, "Minnie, it's so good to see you."

She then introduced herself to Jane and Harry, "Hello, I'm Penelope MacDougal, Headmistress at Hogwarts."

Jane said, "Healer Jane Johnson and my cousin Harry Potter."

Penelope said, "My word any relation to the original one?"

Harry smiled, "That's what we brought you here to talk about. Ron and Fred both said you're trustworthy, but I still require an unbreakable vow for this information. For me this is life or death."

Each person made the vow promising to keep secret the location of the lab and any information that is divulged in this meeting talking only amongst the core group was allowed as long as you were in a safe location.

Ron started, "Mum, Dad I'm sorry but we haven't been truthful in everything we have told you about Harry. First of all he isn't Jane's cousin. The day we found Harry the three of us were exploring in the old Godric's Hollow. We were looking at grave markers and heard a yell and a crash. We ran to the source of the noise and found Harry lying on the ground. Jane and Ginny rushed him to St. Mungo's while I returned in my car."

Jane said, "We nearly lost him. He had heavy blood loss, multiple lacerations, and a nasty head wound. Yet he was only in the Hospital for a little over twenty four hours. He healed extraordinarily fast. But he had very little memory. We used legilimency to find a name and couldn't. Knowing how badly the ministry is treating strangers we decided to give him a name. He said he kept hearing part of a name in his head but all he could make out was potter. Ginny decided to call him Harry."

Ginny said, "The only thing he could remember was waiting in a white room for his turn to go. He had a job to do and people to meet but no idea what job or people it was. And no wand."

Harry said, "They wanted to make a cover story with Jane as my cousin to protect me. I told them I was an orphan raised by my muggle Aunt and Uncle, and I went to Hogwarts. I didn't exactly have a memory of it but I knew it was the truth."

Ron said, "We kept the orphan but changed his Aunt and Uncle to magical people. We added the abuse because he said his Uncle hated him and he had to have an excuse for dropping down in the middle of nowhere."

Harry said, "Then they told me I didn't go to Hogwarts, because Ginny and her brothers had been there and didn't know me. I was shocked by that and the fact that they didn't use the Express anymore."

Penelope said, "We haven't used that train for two hundred years."

Ron said, "And he told us he had been attacked by Dementors in his third year."

Tomas said, "So you're from two hundred years in the past?"

Ginny said, "If only it was so easy. He's from the past but ..."

Harry said, "Honestly I didn't really understand what was happening until a few nights ago when all my memories came back. My name is Harry Potter, I was born July 31st, 1980, I died in 2180. I have been sent back to do a job that apparently no one else can do. Fred, Ron, Jane and Ginny are also from the past, Fred is the only other with memories. They were born and raised here I was the only one dropped in."

Penelope was the first to respond, "Do you have any proof?"

Harry said, "Only my memories. Like for instance I gave Fred and George Weasley the startup capital for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I was a silent partner until my death."

Tomas, Merry and Dean all gasp. Sirius and Penelope looked at them questioningly and Tomas said, "Welcome back Harry."

Sirius asked, "How does that convince you?"

Tomas said, "That's a family secret. To be passed down only to family bearing the name Weasley and only upon their employment in the company on a full time development or higher level basis."

Sirius said to Ron and Ginny, "You two don't look shocked by this."

Ron said, "Ginny and I have been employed for years on the research team. Part of our work consists of finding things people want and testing new products. How else do you think WWW's always came up with whatever we needed for a prank."

Sirius said, "I thought we were naturally brilliant coming up with ideas just before WWW's came out with them."

Harry said, "Sirius are you by any chance an animagus?" Sirius looked shocked, Harry said, "Are you a big, black dog?"

Sirius asked, "How did you know?"

Harry said, "I think previously you were my Godfather Sirius Black, Marauder, and dog animagus. You're old nickname was Padfoot."

Ron said, "As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

Fred said, "You found the map, congratulations."

Sirius said, "Oh the password… who were the others?

Harry said, "My Dad, James Potter was Prongs, he was a stag animagus, Moony was Remus Lupin, ancestor of yours, he was a werewolf. Wormtail was a rat and a traitor, he's the reason my parents were killed."

Sirius said, "Ron and I have two other friends, Remus Wood and James Bridge. Remus is an animagus wolf and James is a stag do you think they may also be from the past?"

Harry said, "Possible, are you all registered?"

Sirius said, "Yes, it was a seventh year project."

Harry asked, "What's your form Ron are you still a red hawk?"

Ron grinned, "Yes."

Harry said, "You were an excellent spy for the Aurors. Fly in scout the area and report back. We never went into anything blind."

Penelope said, "Ok, if I were to believe this, what is the job you've been sent back to do?"

Harry said, "My best guess is to stop the Dark Cloaks and their leader."

Sirius said, "Are you him then? The prophecy that Minister Browning's wife made says something about the defender returning."

Ron said, "Do you know the exact wording?"

Sirius said, "No but I should be able to get it."

Harry said, "It's not life or death. We'll be fine with or without it."

Penelope asked, "So you all believe him?" Everyone nodded and she said, "The only people who you don't think have comeback are Tomas and myself. So why am I here?"

Harry said, "We are fairly sure Tomas is a new entity. But you, Fred thinks you were our Transfiguration Professor, animagus cat and head of house. If he's right your previous life was as Minerva McGonagall. When we left school we sort of adopted you into the family and started calling you Aunt Minnie."

Penelope turned to Fred, "You've been calling me Minnie since..."

Fred smiled, "I received my past memories in the accident that took George. I've been expecting Harry ever since those Dark Cloaks showed up."

Penelope said, "Fine, I'm in, what are we going to do now?"

Harry said, "I need to get into school first."

Fred said, "The history books say you were the DADA professor for fifteen years and then the Headmaster for another forty years after that. Why do you need to go to school?"

Harry said, "I do need to know any developments in the last couple hundred years. Plus looking to the future if I get to stay I'm going to need NEWT's to get a job. And we should probably restart the DA, under a different name of course."

Fred said, "Whatever, I think you just want to spend time with Ginny."

Harry grinned, "That's the main reason for me, the others are necessary though."

Sirius asked, "If I was your Godfather and Professor MacDougal is your old teacher, who were Ron, Jane and Ginny?"

Harry said, "Ron and Hermione were my two best friends, we did practically everything together, including fighting in the war."

Jane said, "My first name is Hermione but I hate it so I go by my middle name."

Tomas asked, "And Ginny?"

Harry said, "My wife, my life, my soul mate Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter."

Tomas said, "What?"

Ginny said, "Relax Dad, we aren't married in this life yet."

Tomas said, "Yet?"

Ginny said, "We'll wait until after we finish school."

Tomas said, "But you've just met him."

Ginny said, "I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that we will be married."

Harry and Ginny were smiling at each other when Merry said, "Wow, I just had a sense of Déjà vu. That was weird."

Tomas said, "What caused it?"

Merry said, "When Harry and Ginny looked at each other after she said they would be married."

Jane said, "Me too, only I had a flash of memory of them in old fashioned dress robes."

Harry said, "Your memories may return. Mine started with feelings and glimpses like that. Jane you may need to stock more of that potion to have on hand just in case."

Penelope said, "Tomorrow I have scheduled you to come to Hogwarts for your OWLs. Ginny will you bring him with you. I want to chat with you while he tests. And you can accompany him on breaks."

Ginny agreed and the group broke up and headed home. At the door Harry stopped Merry and Tomas, "If you don't want me to stay in the house anymore I understand. I could find another place."

Tomas said, "I'm just a bit… worried about you and Ginny and the talk of marriage… I'm a bit uncomfortable but I don't think you need to leave. Just behave yourself."

Harry said, "I can do that."

Tomas turned to Ginny, "Can you?"

Ginny grinned, "I'll do my best."

Tomas glared, "You better or I will ask him to leave."

Ginny grimaced, while Harry chuckled. She turned and stuck her tongue out and he laughed out loud. The next morning Ginny and Harry left for Hogsmeade. Harry looked around at the changed buildings and said, "It doesn't look at all the same. WWW took the spot where the three broomsticks used to be."

Ginny said, "Some fifty years ago they had a massive blizzard up here. They evacuated Hogsmeade residence into the school through the floo. Some got out before the storm hit and stayed with relatives until they could dig out. Most of the buildings collapsed because of the snow and ice. Hogwarts was only saved because the Headmaster was a quick thinker and he set up some kind of protection."

Harry nodded and they continued to chat as they approached the school. When he got close enough he stopped and took a deep breath, "Now this is familiar." They were met at the gates by Professor MacDougal and she took Harry to the Great Hall.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, "Thank goodness some things stay the same."

Ginny said, "Good luck, see you after bit."

Harry walked in and started his OWL's while Ginny continued up to the Headmistress's office. They sat in comfy chairs and Penelope said, "His picture is over here. He's been asleep for the last week and I can do nothing to rouse him."

Ginny walked over and touched the picture, he was even handsome when he was old. She gently stroked the frame and he moved a bit.

When he open his eyes they were the same beautiful green that she loved, he said, "I can't wake now love. As long as I'm here I can't be here." He promptly went back to his sleeping state.

Penelope said, "Well now, that was interesting. I hadn't thought to touch the frame. But I guess that confirms it. I had been worried about his portrait. I loved talking to him, he is brilliant really."

Ginny smiled and sat back down, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Penelope said, "Quidditch and head girl."

Ginny said, "Really?"

Penelope said, "Yes, you are the only returning member of the Gryffindor team. So you will be captain your head of house has already confirmed it. Now do you want to be Head Girl?"

Ginny said, "But… But I wasn't a prefect."

Penelope said, "You don't have to be. Now your schedule is going to be full just with quidditch but if you want Head duties too you have them."

Ginny smiled, "Oh, no I don't think I want that, thank you. Uncle Fred would be highly disappointed if I made Head. Besides between Harry, studying and Quidditch I think my time will be gone."

Penelope smile and said, "I thought you would say that but I wanted you to know that you were my first choice."

Ginny said, "Thanks, who is the next choice?"

Penelope said, "Your friend Ms. Carlyle. I think she would be a good second choice."

Ginny said, "Please don't tell anyone she was second choice."

Penelope said, "I never do dear. I have only gotten my choice Head boy or girl a few times. I always give them the chance to say no. I'll be calling on Ms. Carlyle later this week. Now tell me about Mr. Potter."

At the end of the day Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating. Professor MacDougal came up and said, "Well Harry you received O's on all your OWLs. No surprise there. Now if we can keep you for a little more time we can complete the sixth year tests and you would be done. We're going to skip the written tests and just do the practical exams."

Harry grinned, "I'm all for that."

When they finally made it back to the Weasley home they were questioned on arrival, Merry asked, "How did you do?"

Harry said, "Fine, I'm allowed into seventh year in all the classes I wanted."

Ginny said, "He got twelve O's on his OWLs."

Merry gaped and Harry said, "You do remember I got all my memories back. And I have a very good education."

Merry nodded and asked Ginny, "How did your chat go?

Ginny grinned, "I'm going to be Quidditch captain. And I got to see the portraits of all the previous headmasters."

Harry thought for a moment, "All of them?"

Ginny said, "I saw all of them but I wanted to talk to your name sake but he was asleep, he has been for about a week. Professor MacDougal had been worried about him but we were able to rouse him today for a few moments just long enough to get a word or two out of him. She isn't worried anymore."

Harry said, "I wonder if she would let me in the office to talk to a couple of them myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius Lupin sat at his desk in the Ministry of Magic. He was trying to think of a way to ask about the prophecy when his boss Merwin Finnice walked in and toss the paper on his desk, "Have you ready this yet?"

Sirius said, "No, I try not to digest any junk until I've had a healthy breakfast."

"The idiot at the top has released the prophecy for public knowledge." Merwin said, "But he didn't even quote it in whole and the part he did quote he got wrong."

Sirius read to himself, "Mrs. Browning wife of Minister Browning was recorded as having made another prophecy about the betterment of wizarding society. The Minister proclaimed the following prophecy as evidence that the scourge of the Dark Cloaks will soon end.

The Defender returns, Father of Peace, Son of Sacrifice and Brother of Humor. The Defender returns.

When asked what the prophecy means the Minister stated

The returned defender is my work to return the ministry to the days of strict enforcement of the law. This enforcement will return us to a peaceful society hence the Father of Peace. Our Aurors enforcing these laws sometimes at the sacrifice of their own lives are the Sons of Sacrifice. All of us will then be much happier therefore be Brothers of Humor…"

"Sounds like a load of Hippogriff dung to me." Sirius said.

"It is," Merwin said, "the prophecy had a lot more to it ."

Sirius asked, "Can I know what it said?"

"Yes, I'm sending out an group memo today." Merwin said, "If we are to enforce the law then I think they should all see what the prophecy really said."

Sirius asked, "Everyone will get it?"

"Yes, and if anyone tries to get rid of me I have packets ready for several papers." He handed three packets to Sirius and continued, "I've given them to one of my most trusted friends, so that if anything happens that friend can get them where they need to be."

Sirius nodded and tucked the packets into his cloak, "I hope your trusted friend won't ever have to use them."

"Me too." He handed Sirius two more papers and left his desk.

Sirius read each of the papers, got up tucking them into his cloak and left the office. On his way home he stopped at Gringotts and made a few transactions then went home. He then proceeded to pack a bag and grabbed his traveling cloak. Once outside his home he did a few spells then turned on the spot and disappeared. He landed in an alley in muggle London, put on the cloak and again turned on the spot and disappeared.

Ron sat on the bench by his locker too tired to move anymore. Their last game was next week and Coach Tumal was trying to kill them all before they could play, practice today ran over by two hours. He finally pulled himself off the bench and got ready to leave. As he walked to the apparition spot he felt a band on his arm tighten. Instead of stopping in the bright area he was headed to he moved to a shadowed area to the right.

When he got there he heard a voice say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ron said, "We have some mischief to manage?"

"We do." The voice replied, "I need to meet with our friend from the past again tonight. Same place, same time."

Ron nodded and then stepped into the bright area and disappeared.

Ron first headed to the burrow and talked to Uncle Fred, "Marauders plus same time, and place tonight."

Fred replied, "Mischief managed."

Ron disappeared again and appeared at his parent's home. He stepped into the kitchen and spied Ginny and Harry helping his mother with dinner.

Ron approached his sister and whispered, "Marauder double date tonight same place and time."

Ginny nodded and the yelled, "Ron stop it you scared me to death. Sneaking up on people is not an amusing pastime."

Ron laughed, "Yes it is."

Ginny smacked his arm, "Where's your better half?"

"She's supposed to meet me here." Ron smiled, "She wants to check on Harry again. His memory episode has her a bit worried."

Jane wasn't long before she showed up and dinner was started soon after. Conversation was light and easy. After dinner Ron addressed his mother, "Mum, Jane and I are taking Ginny and Harry to my place so Harry and Jane can do some catching up ok?"

"Stay out of wizarding places." Merry said

"We will." They left and walked until they left the property then Ron started to whisper, "We aren't going to my place."

"Wait a second." Harry did a spell and said, "Ok you should be able to talk but keep it vague."

"A friend wants to meet you again in the same place as last time." Ron said, "Gred approved."

Harry nodded, "Ok, meet you there."

The four people disappeared into the night. They reappeared next to the burrow and made their way to the Fred's lab. Two people were already there and they opened the lab and stepped in.

After the door was firmly shut Sirius took off his cloak, "Sorry about all the secrecy but I'm being sent deep undercover and needed to get to you without anyone knowing."

"No problem," Harry said, "what's up?"

"Did you see the paper this morning with the prophecy in it?" Sirius asked.

"No, I never ready the prophet unless I have to." Harry said, "I tend to get nauseous when I do."

"Wow, I get the same way." Sirius laughed, "Anyway my boss Auror Finnice came to me this morning royally ticked off. Evidentially he was there when the prophecy was made and the release in the papers was false. He gave me an assignment and a written copy of the prophecy that he was sending out to all Aurors. Not all of whom are on his side."

Harry asked, "Did he protect himself?"

"He gave me three packets for three papers, "Sirius said, "and if something happens to him I'm to send out the packets."

"I guess that was the best he could do right now." Harry said, "Can you talk about your assignment?"

Sirius said, "I am to find out who the prophecy is about and protect them."

"From who?" Harry asked.

"Whoever I need to." Sirius said, "Dark Cloaks, Ministers or whatever."

Harry said, "Do you know who it's about?"

"I think I do." Sirius said, "The prophecy says, The Defender returns, Father of Peace, Son of Sacrifice and Brother of Humor. The Defenders return. Under the cloak of secrecy, owning the power and advised by the brilliance of the past. Once united, together forever. The Defenders return."

Fred said, "So we are who you are to protect." Sirius nodded.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Fred said, "you are considered by many to be the Father of Peace, because you defeated Voldemort and straightened out the ministry allowing peace for all regardless of blood status, race or affliction. Son of Sacrifice, your parents died and you were protected by their sacrifice. Brother of Humor, we always considered you a brother even after you married Ginny. Cloak of secrecy could mean the way Jane, Ron and Ginny started protecting you straight away or the invisibility cloak. Owning the power could be the second of the three objects or just a reference to your power, may I remind you that you are the most powerful wizard of all time. Advised by the brilliance of the past, well you have me, what else could that be?"

"The third item or the fact that I'm from the past," Harry said, "I'm also planning on talking to Albus and a few others."

"No way, it's me." Fred replied, "Now the Once united, forever together could mean all three items, you and Ginny or you and the rest of our past friends, and new ones. Last thing notice the first time it said the Defender returns the second and third time was the defenders return. It moves from talking about one defender to the plural defenders. I think that means you will lead us to defeat evil yet again. Which could also be the job that no one else can do."

"Well that's nicely laid out." Harry said sarcastically, "Another one neat as a pin."

Sirius said, "What are these three items you keep talking about?"

"The Deathly Hallows." Fred said.

"You mean that old bed time story?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Fred said, "Harry united them he owns all three."

"But Fred, I hid the wand and I don't even know where because I obliviated myself." Harry said, "I dropped the ring because I didn't want anyone to find it, including myself and I don't even have the cloak. I don't think it refers to them."

"Wait a minute that's just a bed time story." Jane said, "They aren't real."

Harry said, "It doesn't matter because I'm not going after them again."

"You don't have to, you already own them. I'm just saying that it's just more ways this prophecy points to you." Fred said, "How many prophecies have just one meaning to its words. They're vague on purpose. Besides it doesn't matter you already knew you had a job to do. You've already been leading us. This just shows you that you are on the right track."

"You know I refuse to follow it." Harry stated, "I don't live by prophecies I just live life."

Fred said, "The bad guy knows the first half of the prophecy again."

"All the more reason to ignore it." Harry said, "You know I never followed it last time and I did just fine."

Fred said, "Because Ginny saved your life."

"How did I save your life?" Ginny asked

"The last prophecy said he would have the power that the dark lord knows not." Fred said, "The power was love. Because he loved you he was able to live through the killing curse again."

"Again?" Ginny asked, "How many times?"

Fred said "Three" at the same time Harry said, "One"

"Which is it once or three times?" Ginny asked.

"Technically I was only hit once." Harry said, "I reflected it back to Voldemort twice more."

"Then one other time your wands connected, Fred said, "and that priori incantatum thing happened."

"You have had the killing curse used on you four times." Sirius said.

"No four times from Voldemort," Harry said, "all the other times was during my time as an Auror."

"How many times?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know, Harry shrugged, "I didn't count."

"It's probably in the Auror archives." Fred said, "I think he has the record for the most killing curses avoided. You know that Auror dance thing you train with?" Sirius nodded, "He invented it."

Sirius said, "No way."

"Dean saw him use it." Ron said, "That's what he was doing when he dueled Simon, Drake and Allan."

"I made him end it after a few minutes," Ginny said, "I wanted to play Quidditch."

"I wasn't sure how I knew but as soon as I saw the prophecy I knew it was Harry." Sirius said.

Harry said, "I hate prophecies."

"At least this one is a positive prophecy." Fred said, "No death and doom."

Harry said, "Whatever."

Sirius turned to Ron, "I'm calling James and Remus in on this they wouldn't want to miss all the fun. And my mission allows for help."

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"It's my job to protect you." Sirius said, "If you're going back to school so am I. I'll need James and Remus to help me with my cover."

Ron started laughing, "Remus is so going to hate you."

"No," Sirius laughed, "I am not using plan 243, I'm going to use plan 575 which is the revised version of 243."

"And what pray tell is the revised version?" Ron asked.

Sirius said, "James and Lily will be my parents, and Remus will be my Godfather."

Harry snickered guessing what plan 243 was, "Tell me you didn't try to make them kiss during plan 243."

"He did," Ron said, "and James was ready to kill him. No way were they going to kiss each other."

Ginny asked, "What was plan 243?"

"My bet is that they aged James, Harry said, "and made Remus polyjuice into an older woman."

"Yes," Sirius said, "how did you know?"

"I've heard that story from you before." Harry laughed, "It didn't work well the last time either. What's your disguise?"

"I'm your fraternal twin." Sirius said, "We just found out about each other. You were sent to one Aunt and I was sent to the other to make it easier on each Aunt."

Harry said, "You look a little old to be my twin."

"I'm going to use that secret WWW recipe." Sirius said.

"It makes you look younger by five to ten years." Ron said, "It lasts three months and can only be taken three times in two years. I invented it on accident. The lady who was our receptionist was really happy until the fourth dose. It makes you age fifteen to twenty years for about two months."

"Yikes." Harry said, "Not a pretty sight. So what is your name going to be?"

"I haven't decided," Sirius said, "I thought maybe Karry, we would be Harry and Karry."

Harry shook his head, "That's terrible, I'd be ashamed to have a twin with that name."

"Give me something else that rhymes with Harry." Sirius said.

"They don't have to rhyme," Harry said, "case in point Fred and George."

Sirius pouted, "Fine what do you suggest"


	11. Chapter 11

September was approaching fast. Sirius decided he wanted to test Harry before they went to school. They met at Hogwarts Headmistress' office and headed to the room of requirement. They were all invisible to hide from the teachers who were already back. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jane, Dean and Sirius entered the room that had made itself into an Auror training room.

Sirius started off easy with seventh year spells. He knew Harry was good for sixth year because of his testing earlier in the summer. Harry breezed through it and he started on some Auror level stuff. After about twenty minutes they set up an avoidance drill and Harry started dodging coloring hexes. After another twenty minutes Sirius called to a halt to the test and sat down to rest.

"I like how they've changed it from stinging hexes to the coloring hexes." Harry said, "You really see where you've been hit." They notice several places on Harry, "I would suggest though that you change colors. Each of you have a color and then at intervals during the exercise change to new colors so you know what exactly you need to work on."

"So if they are all beginning colors you need to work on starting quicker," Sirius said, "and if they're ending colors you need to improve your stamina. Good idea."

"Then if you have a few mixed across the colors you know you did ok." Harry said, "For me I got these three when you moved apart, I wasn't ready for you to start moving yet. Mixing that up is a good idea. You got these two when Dean was directly across from you. You need to watch out for friendly fire."

Sirius looked at himself and he did have two marks. He looked at Dean and saw four and pointed them out, "We both need to work on watching what's coming at us."

"Usually I don't get a mark when I'm sending spells." Dean said, "I was watching Harry so intently that I forgot to watch for other spells. Why exactly are you even bothering with going to school?"

Harry said, "NEWT's."

"And Ginny." Sirius said.

"You know better than to play with her heart don't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "she'd hex me into next week if I did."

"If I can only hit you a few times," Sirius said, "she wouldn't be able to touch you."

"I would never try to defend myself against Ginny," Harry said, "it just makes it worse."

Sirius snickered and Dean said, "Sirius I'm adding a new job to your undercover work. You have to make sure they behave properly."

Sirius laughed, "You want me to make sure someone else behaves?"

"Dean," Harry said, "you don't have anything to worry about. I have very old fashioned values."

"It's not your behavior I'm worried about," Dean grinned, "it's what Ginny can make you do that I worry about. A bit of a tear or a pout and you're jello." Harry grinned but didn't deny it, it wouldn't do any good because he was right. Dean continued, "I almost forgot here are the pictures."

Sirius took the pictures and glanced at them, "Excellent. Ron's idea of just changing James eyes color and shape to match mine and altering Lily's nose, mouth and chin to look like mine worked great. No one would recognize them as James Bridges and Lily Wood."

"What color were James' eyes originally?" Harry asked.

"Hazel," Sirius said, "Why?"

"James could be my original Dad," Harry said, "Except the eyes and Lily could be Mum with just her eyes. Do I get copies of the pictures too?"

"James and Lily's pictures you get copies." Sirius said, "But I don't have any of your Godfather. We're going to assume he was killed at the same time as our parents. Remus' pictures we added some scars and aged him a bit for recent pictures, we're saying he is a werewolf so he couldn't take me in, that's why I went to the other aunt. By the way Harry what was your aunt's name?"

"Petunia." Harry said, "My Mum was Lily. I guess my Grandparents liked flower names."

"Ok," Sirius said, "This is great. We have Mum Lily, the aunt you lived with was Petunia and the aunt I lived with was Rose. Melds nicely don't you think?"

On September first Harry and Sirius were ready and waiting on Ginny. She came down with her trunk in tow and said, "Come on what are you waiting on, we're going to be late."

Harry stood and said, "We've got time Angel. No need to hurry. It's just the three of us, your Mum was called to help Ellen, she was really sick this morning."

Ginny asked, "So are we apparating or using a portkey?"

"Apparating," Sirius said, "do you want help?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry's more likely to need help to the right spot than me. He used to ride a train to school."

Sirius looked at him and Harry explained, "We had a train that left from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three quarters. You had to cross through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten to get to ours. The train left at eleven and we had five or six hours with no supervision except the prefects."

"O, the mischief we could have had on a ride like that." Sirius groaned, "Why in the world did they stop it?"

"They decided the train was to open to outside attacks." Ginny said, "Twenty students were killed in an attack around two hundred years ago."

"That would do it." Sirius grimaced, "Ok now remember from now on I am George Potter, Harry's fraternal twin we were separated at the age of one when our parents were killed. We didn't even remember we had a twin and Jane had thought I had died in the attack. We only found out this summer when Aunt Rose that I lived with died and told me in her will about my twin. I lived in Australia and my Aunt didn't tell me before because she knew about the abuse from his uncle and couldn't change anything."

"We've got it George, just remember we don't have to tell everyone everything up front." Harry said, "We don't even need to talk about the abuse as it really didn't happen and I don't want a bunch of sympathetic girls chasing me around. We'll just say that it was in our parents will to keep us apart to keep us safe from the dark wizard who killed them."

"Fine." Sirius said, "I can be the abused one and have sympathetic girls…"

"Just remember you can't date anyone under seventeen." Harry said, "And I'm the older twin."

Sirius said, "Hey. But I'm older."

"I called it first." Harry grinned, "Besides, I'm older."

"I agree with Harry, everyone's going to think you're younger, because you act younger." Then Ginny apparated away with Harry. Sirius followed a few seconds later.

They reached the apparition area and stepped up to the gates. Several teachers were at the gates waving students in. The teacher closest to Harry stopped him and Sirius and said, "I don't think I've seen you here before. What are your names?"

"Harry Potter."

"George Potter."

The teacher said, "Oh yes, I have you on the list, let me just check your wands. Harry Potter, Holly and Dragon Heart string, twelve inches."

Before the teacher had a chance to test Sirius' wand the headmistress appeared, "There you are, I wanted to sort you before the first years get here. Come with me."

The teacher said, "Headmistress, I haven't check George's wand yet."

Penelope did it and said, "Here it is George Potter. Come now we must hurry, Ginny you can come along too."

As they walked towards the Headmistress' office she said, "I want to make sure we don't have any incidents in front of the whole school. I don't think the hat will sort either one of you. And Dean wants to talk to you."

When they reached the office Dean was there and started right away, "Finnice said, good for now. The idiot is top of the list for suspects."

"Can we know what that means?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what it means," Dean said, "I'm just the messenger."

"It means Finnice isn't fired yet," Sirius said, "and he suspects Browning of being part of the Dark Cloaks."

Dean whistled and Harry said, "That would explain a lot. Is he the one who's made it hard for non-wizarding names to get anywhere?"

"He is." Sirius said, "Did it saying we needed to know who these dark cloaks are, that they couldn't be any of us they had to be strangers."

"That's stupid." Harry said, "It's probably several well known people. Fred said there is one person who is the leader. The closest followers probably went to school with him and were in his house. That's how the previous one went."

"I'll pass that on." Dean said, "We'll start checking some of them out.

"Dark cloaks hide their faces," Ginny asked, "how did your group get away with it?"

"They wore masks." Harry said, "We found later they had spell on them that would identify each other with a red aura and targets with a white aura. WWW picked up the idea and made a game called Tag Team out of it, kids loved it."

"You know we have a defense line and at one time we had faceless cloaks." Ginny said, "I wonder if that's what they're using to hide their faces. Our cloaks were brown though."

"Good point," Dean said, "I'll ask Dad to look into it."

"Ok lets sort you we don't have much time." Penelope said.

Harry sat on a chair and placed the hat on his head he heard, oh you again, it's been a while since we talked are you headmaster again? Harry replied, No, I'm a student again, seventh year. He heard well you won't be sorted differently go on with you.

Harry pulled off the hat, "He won't sort me again so I guess Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I'm glad we did this here." Penelope said, "Both of you will be added to Gryffindor. Sirius the boys in the dorm are good boys don't teach them any of your mischief."

Sirius grinned, "You take all the fun out of it Penny."

She tried to glare but it failed, "I will give you detention if you slip up in front of anyone."

The group except Dean left the office by the door. They reached the Great Hall and walked in Penelope said, "Ms. Weasley please show them to your table." She then proceeded to the head table.

Sirius and Harry followed Ginny to the table and they found three open seats on one side and sat down. They were patient during the sorting and Sirius nudged Harry then asked Ginny, "They sort in first year? We didn't sort until second year."

Harry took the hint and looked up, "Is there a ceiling?"

"Yes there is," Ginny said, "it's just enchanted to look like the sky."

Harry heard a girls voice, "Hello again Harry."

Harry looked at the girl and recognized her as one of Ginny's friends, "Hi, um…"Ginny whispered Trish, "Trish, sorry I forgot your name. I'm terrible with things like that."

Trish smiled, "Who's you friend?"

"Oh, he's no friend," Harry said, "he just my brother."

"Hey," Sirius said, "I'm your long lost brother, get it right."

Harry laughed, "Right, my long lost brother George."

Trish shook his hand, "Were you there that day we visited?"

"No we didn't know each other existed yet." Sirius said.

Karen looked confused, "What do you mean."

"We're twins, we were separated when our parents were killed." Harry said, "We didn't find out about each other until after we came of age."

"Wow that's like… wow." Tori said.

Ginny laughed, "You're so articulate Tori."

"So are you free agents or did you leave a girlfriend at home?" Megan asked.

Sirius smiled, "I'm a free agent, but Harry's taken."

They had been speaking in whispers so as not disturb the sorting but it finished and they quieted to hear the Headmistress speak, "Welcome back to another year. I have a few announcements to make. First we have two new Gryffindor seventh years both are transfers please welcome Harry and George Potter." After polite applause she continued, "If you want to try out for your house quidditch team the captains are posted on the common room announcement boards. The first Hogsmead weekend will be in two weeks for third years and above, make sure your head of house has your permission slip ahead of time if you are not of age. Let the feast begin"

Conversations began again, "Harry, do you have a girl back home?"

"No we're dating." Ginny said.

"Does Allan know?" Megan asked.

She replied, "Alan, Simon and Drake challenged him to a duel."

A boy asked, "Who won?"

"Harry's still here." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at Ginny as conversation erupted around them. Ginny smiled back at Harry and both were lost from other questions. They didn't move until Sirius bumped him, "Wake up and eat at least, you look like a love sick puppy."

"There are worse things to look like." Harry said.

"Yes, name one." Sirius said.

"You."

"You do look like me." Sirius grinned.

"Not that much." Harry said, "Am I right Angel?"

"Yes you are." Ginny winked at Harry, "By the way George these are my friends Tori, Megan, Karen and Trish."

"Such lovely names." Sirius said, "To match such lovely ladies."

The four girls giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was bored. If it weren't for Ginny he'd just go to the ministry, take his NEWT's and skip the hassle. He yawned largely and then heard his Transfiguration professor saying, "I'm sorry to be keeping you awake Mr. Potter."

"Sorry," Harry replied, "I've been having trouble with my insomnia, I really am listening."

"Ok, if you have been listening then tell me," the Professor drawled, "How does the first transformation for an animagus feel?"

"Quite painful." Harry retorted, "The first time you are forced into the shape your body protests. Only after much practice does the pain dull. As you take the form more often it is easier to do and your body starts to recognize the pattern. Once you have achieved that point the pain goes away and you can work on speeding up the process."

"Oh, right." The professor said, "Well done."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Are you going to cover the process one must go through to actually register and what the punishment is if you do not register?"

"No, well I can if you're interested," Harry nodded and the professor said, "To register you need to prove you can transform at the ministries Animagus registry office within one year of your completed transformation. If you do not the maximum sentence is three years in Azkaban."

"What if you are too large to fit in the office space?" Harry asked, "Do they ever meet at another location?"

"Yes they do." The professor replied, "They will come to Hogwarts for a large animal or if a student is to register."

"If you register are there any other benefits other than not be thrown into Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No that is the only benefit. Are there any more questions?" The professor asked no one had any questions, "Good now…"

As the lecture droned on Ginny passed Harry a note, "You weren't really listening were you?"

"No, I already know the material." He wrote back after clearing the previous note.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Been there, done that, have the t-shirt." Was his reply.

Ginny snickered and went back to listening to the lecture. Later in the room of requirement Ginny, Harry and George/Sirius were working on Ginny's bat boogy hex lesson. She was able to do the hex but not at the magnitude he knew she was capable of.

"Let's take a break," Harry said, "You've been working hard on that."

Ginny grinned, "What's your form?"

"You aren't talking about animagus form are you?" Ginny nodded and George/Sirius continued, "I feel so left out you didn't tell your twin that you're an animagus? What is the world coming too?"

"Shut up!" Ginny said, "He didn't tell me either. I figured it out in class when he gave thirty second summary that covered everything Professor Warton had been explaining during the last hour and a half. Why hide it?"

"Honestly," Harry quipped, "I'm not sure I still am. I haven't tried changing here."

"What is your form?" Ginny asked again.

"Why don't you just try you transformation now then we'll know." George/Sirius said.

Harry concentrated for several minutes then he transformed into a very small cat. Sirius was on the verge of hysterical laughter until Harry's form shivered and he became a different type of cat still small but larger than the first. Each time his form shivered he would be a slightly larger cat, he ended with a very large griffin. Sirius was speechless there was never any record of a multiple animagus.

"You can take any cat form?" Ginny asked, "I didn't know you can have more than one."

"They call me a shape shifter not an animagus. Kind of like a metamorph except I can only change into animals." Harry said, "When I took the potion for the animagus transformation my body went nuts. It couldn't decide which animal to become. I spent hours in excruciating pain waiting for the potion to wear off. I would have parts of different animals like the head of a zebra and the body of a elephant and the tail of a lion. Now at least if I choose a lion I get the whole lion."

"You have got to become an Auror." George/Sirius yelled, "Do you know what we can do with a person like you?"

"You do remember I was the head Auror for more than forty years." Harry said, "I know exactly what they could do with a person like me. But I think I may try something else this time."

Four men met in an abandoned muggle warehouse in London. Each took a chair around a table and one man started the meeting.

"Do you each have the item you need?" nods were his only answer, "Good now we need four people and we are set."

"My top man is working on it," another man said, "He has scouted out twelve people and he is doing further study to make the determination. Our security group has also been set up and are in the process of being trained for several things. None of them know what we are doing just a vague idea that we expect something to happen."

"Well done Emerald," the first man said, "what about a supplies?"

"Under way, " said the man sitting next to the one who was called Emerald, "We have two thirds of what we need and the rest will be in ahead of schedule. We will have it all several weeks before the event. I have hid the orders within other orders. No one will know which items we are taking so there should be no one to stop us."

"Also well done Sapphire, how about the place?"

The final man said, "The place is arranged. I have also arranged for the ministry personnel to be busy someplace else."

"Well done Ruby." Said the man. "May I know what they will be doing?"

"Yes Diamond," Ruby said, "There is a nefarious plot afoot. Someone is about to be kidnapped, and one of our opponents will be framed. They will be too busy running in circles through London to ever take time to locate us."

Diamond laughed, "Excellent, who is to be kidnapped?"

"The Minister for magic of course," said Ruby, "And that idiotic Head Auror is going to take the fall."

The other three men laughed, eventually the meeting broke up and each slipped out in a different direction. Unknown to the four men called Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Diamond, there was another visitor in the warehouse and it took flight after the men left the room.

Five minutes later a man was knocking on the door to a magical house on the other side of England. The door opened and the man inside looked surprised. The man standing outside grabbed him and disappeared on the spot. The man's wife saw a hand grab him and they both disappeared, she immediately called for the Aurors.

When they landed in a dark area the man who was grabbed started to speak. The man who had grabbed him shook his head and lead him to a tree where a third man was standing. The third man tapped the tree, a door opened and the three men walked through.

"Weasley," Auror Finnice said, "You better have a dang good reason for grabbing me like that."

"Of course I do." Dean replied, "You need to be guarded. They are planning on kidnapping Minster Browning and framing you. If you're kidnapped first they can't do that."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Said Finnice, "Thank you for letting us use this place?"

"No problem," Fred said, "I'm up to my ears in it with your other friend. We're all in it together, stupid dark cloaks."

Finnice nodded, "Report."

"I was following Browning as you ordered."Dean said, "He ditched his guard and met up with four other men in an abandoned warehouse that belongs to WWW. They are planning something and the distraction is a kidnapping of the Minister and you are to be framed."

"Browning is having himself kidnapped to frame me?" Finnice asked.

"Yes, but the four of them are planning something." Dean Said, "I don't think the Minister is really going to be kidnapped. This is a distraction. I couldn't see their faces as they were all wearing dark cloaks and used code names, but I followed the man I thought was Browning back out and caught him removing the cloak in an alley before apparating."

"So we have verified that idiot is part of the group." Finnice said, "What about the other three?"

"I don't know if you are aware but Sirius knows who the prophecy is about and he is protecting him now." Dean replied, "I have met with the two of them and the person said to check the people Browning went to school with. He said the dark wizard he fought before that was who his followers were."

"The defender returns," Finnice said, "I would like to meet him."

"I'll see what I can arrange." Dean said.

"Ok, what were the code names?"

"Browning was Ruby, the others were Emerald who seems to be head of the forces, Sapphire head of supplies and Diamond the leader or at least coordinator."

Fred scratched his head, "If I'm not mistaking, Cromwell Fudge was one of Brownings dorm mates."

Dean said, "Yes that's right as well as Adam Mertz and Damin Finster."

"My bet is that Sapphire is Fudge." Dean said, "Ginny reminded me that WWW had some faceless cloaks back a few years ago. If the supplies person is Fudge then he's stealing supplies from WWW including the dark cloaks. And he reported that they have two thirds of what they need and the rest will be in ahead of schedule."

Fred started to laugh, "You know since I tipped Tomas about that possible hostile takeover he's been combing all of Fudge's business. Tell him to look for misappropriated supplies. Maybe we can stop the supply chain."

"Thanks Uncle Fred," Dean said, "Now what to do with a kidnapped Head Auror?"

Harry, Ginny who were under disillusionment and Sirius approached the Headmistresses office. She had requested a meeting with them and specifically ordered the two teens to be invisible for it. This prompted several questions in their minds.

Upon opening the door Sirius saw Head Auror Finnice and Dean talking to the head mistress, "What's happening?"

"Sirius?" Finnice asked.

"Yes sir boss man," Sirius said, "I am under a special WWW charm. What's going on."

"I was kidnapped tonight." Finnice said.

"What?, How'd you get away."

"I didn't," Finnice laughed, "Dean did it. Knocked on my door, when I answered he grabbed me and apparated away. Quite embarrassing all told."

Sirius laughed, "What happened to protocol? You are supposed to have Auror protection."

"Pulled," Finnice said, "Minister says we need the extra men finding the Dark Cloaks. Since I'm here I need a report on your situation."

"Before we go any further I want you to take this oath." Sirius handed the man a piece of parchment.

"Being you boss isn't enough?"

"This isn't for me. The man who is the object of the prophecy requires it. We have already taken the vow." Sirius said and the Auror looked over the document and after being satisfied all was in order he recited the oath. Sirius swirled his wand over the disillusioned teens and said, "May I introduce you to Harry Potter."

Finnice reached out a hand and shook then said, "Mighty big name to live up to there."

"Not really," Sirius said, "You see he looks quite amazing for a two hundred year old dead man."

Finnice's mouth dropped open, "Sirius are you alright in the head?"

"He's fine," the Headmistress said, "He actually met Harry before the prophecy was common knowledge."

"But," Finnice stuttered, "How can you be sure?"

"I was a silent partner to Fred and George Weasley when they first started WWW back in the nineteen nineties." Harry said, "It's a Weasley family secret. If I wasn't who I said I was I would die after telling you that."

Finnice looked at Dean, "It's the truth. I know he has to be Harry Potter the original."

"Wow," Finnice said, "How are you sure the prophecy is about him."

"He is considered the Father of Peace by many because of his defeat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort." Dean said.

"His parents were killed protecting him as a baby and that secret he just told you I think is the brother of humor." Sirius said.

"So who are the rest of the defenders?" he asked.

Sirius said, "Those of us who are following him."

"But you haven't returned from anywhere." Finnice said.

"I believe," Harry said, "That several other people are from the past too. I have my past memories so does one other. The rest may not have them back until they die. Because when you start over, you really start over."

"You think Sirius is one of these?" Finnice asked.

"My Godfather was named Sirius Black. He had two friends James Potter, my father, and Remus Lupin." Harry stated.

"Freaky." Finnice said, and Harry laughed out loud.

"Get this," Sirius said, "His Godfather was an animagus that was a big black dog that reminded you of the grim. His Dad was an animagus stag and the last one was a werewolf."

"Freaky is not the right word maybe bizarre." Finnice said, "So are you going to be an Auror again?"

"He says he wants to something different this time. I've already asked." Sirius said, "He has a few changes in the Dance he would like to see done."

"Really, "Finnice said, "I would like to hear about that."

"Dean, Sirius and I were practicing a month ago and they were using the paint balls during the Dance." Harry said, "I like that idea, but..." Harry went on to explain his idea.

"Excellent," Finnice said, "I'll institute that right away… Well when ever my kidnapper decides to release me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry," Finnice said, "I believe you, really but, I need some tidbit that only a Head Auror would know."

Harry was thoughtful for a few minutes then said, "How about the Ministers files?"

"Sorry," Sirius said, "That's common knowledge now. Browning talked about it."

"But," Harry was shocked, "His oath keeps him from…"

"He didn't tell any secrets," Finnice said, "Just that there was a file."

"Idiot, well let's see how about the doom watch." Harry finished.

"What that?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you. But you remember that detail you worked after you were injured that time?" Finnice asked.

Sirius nodded, "Watch detail on the Department of Mysteries. Oh DOM I get it."

"So what's your cover?" Finnice asked, "How are you looking so young."

"This is Harry's first year at Hogwarts this time," Sirius said, "So his long lost twin brother joined him. We were separated at one year old when our parents were murdered by some dark wizard. We were only told about each other after we came of age. And my wonderful looks are a special product of WWW. Not sold to the general public and the formula is kept under wards. It's temporary, and it lasts about three months."

"You think you'll be done in three months?" Finnice asked.

"Don't know," Sirius replied, "I can take it up to three times in two years, if I take it a fourth I start to look similar to some of these paintings."

Laughter was heard from some of the portraits, the most was from the one directly behind the desk. Harry grinned widely and walked across the room to the Headmistress' desk. "Hello Albus."

"Harry my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry smiled, "I wanted to come talk to you. I met Arianna, and she is an absolute treasure. She pranks you as often as she can."

"She wouldn't have any help in that would she?" Albus asked, "The twins perhaps or the Marauders?"

"Mostly," Harry started chuckling, "Aberforth is not beyond helping her either. They keep you on your toes."

Albus was laughing with Harry, "Yes, yes… So they forgave me?"

"Arianna's words were there is nothing to forgive." Harry said, "Everyone is very happy you know."

"I know. Why did they send you back?" Albus asked.

"They said it was a job that only I could do." Harry grimaced, "We think it may be the dark cloaks but we have no idea what they are up to. I don't have any painful help this time so I need to find another way into some meetings."

"Are you still a shifter in this life?" Albus looked concerned.

"Yes."

"Pardon me but what's a shifter." Finnice asked. Without answering Harry changed into a cat and then a dog and then back to his human form. "Oh."

"Yes." Came a drawl from the corner, "He loves to show that off."

Without turning around Harry replied, "Good to see you too Severus. I'm surprised you haven't slid off the wall from all that grease in your hair."

Much to everyone's surprise the small portrait by the door laughed, "Welcome back Harry. Is it as bad this time?"

"From what I've seen," Harry turned to address the portrait, "I don't think so. The few I fought weren't much. Took about thirty seconds to block, stun, tie them up and obliviate them. And I didn't have my memories yet at that point. I mean they were there but I had no controllable access to them."

"When did you get them back?" Asked another portrait.

"Hello Aunt Minnie," Harry turned and grinned at the next portrait, "I wasn't sure you'd be awake."

Minerva smiled, "I'll only fall asleep if the memories return. Have you started calling her Aunt Penny yet?"

"No," Harry laughed, "But Fred calls her Minnie."

"He has his memories then?" Albus asked.

"Yes, he got them after the accident that took Uncle George." Ginny said.

"Ginevra," Albus said, "Wonderful to see you again. Do you…"

"No." Ginny said, "But Harry says I may not want them. Every time he mentions that one man I get a terrible feeling so I think I agree with him."

"How much did you tell her about that?" Albus asked

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, "Just that she was captured for a time. Oh and Minnie, I got my memories back when Ginny kissed me for the first time."

Many of the portraits howled with laughter. They knew the toll Ginny's death had taken on Harry. He always had said that Ginny could cure all his ills with just a kiss, and they found it highly comical that she still could. Harry explained this to the people present because the laughter had caught them all by surprise.

"I never knew they could laugh." Dean said.

Another portrait spoke up, "Well of course we can you idiot boy…"

"That's enough Professor Black," Harry said, "I still know that blindfold and silencing spell."

"You were always an annoying Headmaster. I still refuse to speak to your portrait."

Harry laughed, "Your loss, by the way your Grandson is returned but doesn't have his memories yet. Sirius meet your… I think it was Great Grandfather."

"That is Great, Great Grandfather," Professor Black snarled then turned to Sirius, "And you, don't go getting yourself killed this time. And for goodness sake stay out of the Department of Mysteries and away from that vale."

"I was pushed through the vale?" Sirius asked turning slightly green.

"No." Harry grimaced, "You were fighting a crazy witch, who happened to be your cousin, she hit you with a spell and knocked you into it. You died protecting me. So you can see why I'm not that thrilled about you being my security detail this time."

"That's more of an honorary title." Sirius said, "You can beat me, you don't need me to protect you physically. I'm just really here to help you maneuver this time. Keep you from getting tricked by the Minister or Dark Coats."

"Actually," Finnice said, "That's one in the same. Tonight…" He relayed the story of how Dean had trailed the Minister and the reason for his own abduction.

Harry said, "Well that's lovely. They have four objects then they need four people. And then they need a bunch of supplies. They'll fake a kidnapping then do whatever the deed… Albus, you don't suppose… they wouldn't dare… is it still hidden."

"Yes to all of that." Albus said, "People don't always learn the lessons of the past it has been close to five hundred years ago now."

Harry walked behind the Headmasters desk and reached for Albus' portrait. It swung out and Harry reached in and grabbed a black bag.

He had walked back to the other side of the desk before Penelope MacDougal was able to say, "I didn't know that was there. What's in the bag?"

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a sword. This wasn't just any sword, it was ancient and jewel encrusted. It had the look of a Goblin made weapon.

"What is that?" The headmistress asked.

"This very special sword that once belonged to Godrick Gryffendor, but that's not what makes it so special." Harry saw all the curious stares and said, "I used this sword to kill a basilisk. Being Goblin made, anything that doesn't destroy it binds with it to make it stronger. This is a deadly weapon if you even just get a scratch. Unless of course you have a phoenix nearby."

"Where on earth did you find a basilisk to kill?" Dean asked.

"Here in the castle." Harry said.

"It attacked while you were headmaster?" Sirius asked, "Where any kids hurt?"

"It attacked once back in the nineteen thirties." Harry said, "That's fifty years before me. I don't know how many were petrified, but one girl died. She is known today as Moaning Myrtle. The next time it attacked I was twelve. Several students were petrified, one student was nearly killed in the Chamber of Secrets. I was able to kill the snake and save her."

"You killed a basilisk, when you were twelve?" An doubtful Finnice asked.

"He did and it was a large one if I could judge by the tooth," Albus said, "I was the headmaster at the time. I was not able to get there to help him but I told my friend to help him if he needed it."

"What friend?"

"Fawkes, " Albus said, "A phoenix. You see him here in the back of the portrait."

"This Phoenix brought you the sword?" Penelope asked.

"Sort of." Harry said, "Fawkes brought me the way to get the sword. The sorting hat held the sword, then Fawkes scratched out the eyes of the basilisk and I was able to fight then."

"You came out unscathed?" Ginny asked.

"Not quite," Harry replied, "I was bitten, but Fawkes was there and cried on it. The only known cure for basilisk venom is Phoenix tears. This was also the third time I faced Tom."

"Tom?" Finnice asked.

"Voldemort." Finnice nodded at Harry's reply.

"How many times did you face him?" Dean asked.

Harry said, "Seven times."

"Four of those times he tried to use the killing curse on Harry." Sirius said.

"You know Sirius," Finnice said, "Harry was decorated for avoiding the most killing curses in his career as an Auror. I looked it up last year after I avoided that curse from Bitterwiggins. I wanted to know how many I had to get to break the record. He was recorded as having avoided the killing curse seventy five times in his career. Seventy of them were within his first five years of service. After that they made him Head Auror."

"No wonder you don't want to be an Auror again." Dean said, "If that was my experience I wouldn't want to do it either."

"When did you develop the Dance?" Sirius asked.

"Ron and I were both nearly hit by a killing curse on our second day." Harry replied, "I suggested we started working on avoiding curses as well as blocking them. I went first and he tried to hit me with one curse or another. We found the stinging jinx was the most effective. We'd been training for a month when we lost two Auror's in raids due to killing curses. We approached the Head Auror and showed him what we were doing. Both of us had confirmed ten avoided AK's. So we began training everyone else on it and it worked so well they put it into the program."

"We're getting off subject." Finnice said, "What do you think they're going to do?"

Harry looked at Albus wondering what he should say, "Just tell them Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, "If you look at history Voldemort made a Horcrux. I think either all four of these men are going to make one each or perhaps the leader will make four for himself."

"That's impossible." Dean said, "A dark wizard can only make one."

"Wrong." Harry said, "Voldemort actually made seven. I had to find and kill off all of them before I could end his reign of terror."

"Why do you think this is what they are doing." Finnice asked.

"In order to make a Horcrux you need to murder a person then do a dark ritual that's removes the soul piece and stores it into an object. They have four objects, they need four people, they need supplies and a distraction. I sincerely hope I'm wrong on this but… I was sent back because I have a job to do. One that no one else can do. My friends are here to help me. We may be able to stop them from making them. If not, I have the tool to destroy the Horcruxes and defeat them."

"We need to find out when they are going to do this." Finnice stated, "How did you do this before?"

Harry turned to the portrait by the door, "Severus you have more information on this than I do. How did you go about being a spy."

"I don't think I can help you with this." Severus said, "I was already a death eater when I turned and offered to be a spy. No one quit the death eaters and lived to tell about it. Not even me in the end."

"I think I might know someone in the group," Dean said, "Though don't want to believe it but the connections may be there."

"You think Alan is a Dark Cloak." Ginny stated.

"It makes sense. He was apprenticed by Fudge. He is getting meaner and sneakier every day. And his best friend is a cousin to Mertz." Dean sighed, "I think his whole group is in on it."

"Alan or one of his friends tried to listen in on a conversation we had at Jane's flat." Ginny said, "Harry found the eaves dropping disc and destroyed it."

"Can anyone in your family use Legilmancy?" Harry asked Dean and Ginny.

"Sometimes I think Mum can." Dean said.

"Find out." Harry said, "I can do it but I don't want to put your family in an awkward position."

"So boss man," Sirius said, "What are you going to be doing?"

"My directive needs to show up then I will need to go underground." Finnice said, "My directive requires my wife to go to her sisters in France for her safety. I'll contact her there and make sure I have an air tight alibi for the kidnapping. I will direct our Aurors through our special contact medium and then wait for it to all fall into place. Dean check out Alan and get back to me. Otherwise you are still on the Minister."

"Got it."


	14. Chapter 14

"Alan," Merry said, "Sit down and have some dinner. I haven't see you for weeks."

"Can't Mum," Alan said, "Dean and I have stuff to do."

Alan looked at his mother and she pointed her wand and said, "Legimins." Merry hated shifting through her son's thoughts like this but it was the only way to prove is innocence. Dean was sure he was a dark cloak and they couldn't trust him until they were sure. As she moved through the memories she found several things that upset her greatly. When she finished she froze him and then sat down and cried. Dean came in and put his arm around his mother and tried to comfort her.

Once she got her control back she said, "He's imperused. He's been made to spy on the family and participate in some of the attacks. Fudge is handing out the faceless cloaks and getting supplies though WWW. Something big is going down and it's happening next week. Not sure of the day or the time he wasn't given specifics. Dean, Dennis and Greg are in on it too, but I'm not sure if they volunteered or not."

From the doorway Tomas said, "We need to obliviate him of this conversation and then let him go. I'll be checking his and the others orders to see if they have anything misappropriated since Fudge didn't."

"We can't let him go." Merry said, "We need to protect him."

"I'm going to arrange… an accident." Tomas said, "It will look bad but they won't be injured. We'll put them in St. Mungos with my security, with a strict no visitors rule. We'll be able to tell if any of the others are being controlled too. It's the best we can do. Otherwise Fudge may hurt them."

Two days later Tomas welcomed the four young men into his lab, he explained, "Now that you are full time you will be moving through the departments until we can find a suitable match for your skills. This week you will be in development with me. We are keeping it to a week because you have a lot of departments to try." Tomas' watch beeped and he looked at it, "What does he need now? Boy's hang on for a few minutes, I have to go visit with Fudge, Malant come with me he wants to see both of us."

As they left the lab Reg Malant looked back at the boys and said, "Don't touch anything, there are a lot of volatile stuff in here. I'd hate to see you blow yourselves up on the first day."

The three boys looked questioningly at Alan, he said, "He says that to everyone. Don't pay any attention. Do you think they'd put us somewhere dangerous on our first day?"

They moved though out the room glancing over different tables and cauldrons. They didn't touch anything as Malant's warning kept echoing through their minds.

"Here it is," Dean said, "Tomas' book of ideas." The other three boys converged on the table near Dean as he reached out to touch the book. His sleeve caught on a vile and tipped in over into another. The resulting explosion destroyed the Lab. When Tomas, Fudge and Malant reached the lab they ran a test to see if there were any residue in the room before they opened the door. They found the lab destroyed and four young men heavily damaged.

"The medical and security teams are almost here Tomas," Malant said, "Don't touch them, it could hurt them worse."

"You see now Fudge." Tomas yelled, "We need only seasoned professionals in these labs. If someone shows an aptitude in a lesser lab then we can try them in here."

"Don't blame this on me." Fudge said, "You're the one that left them alone."

"Only because you insisted we had an emergency." Tomas said, "Now what was so blasted important."

"Move aside gentlemen," The security chief said, "Have any of you touched anything?"

"Not since the explosion." Tomas said, "Shall Malant walk with you to see if he can identify the source?"

"No," the man said, "When I find the cause I may need some explanation but for now step outside. You may leave to accompany them to the hospital."

Malant stayed and Tomas followed the medical team to the infirmary. Fudge disappeared in another direction. Once in the infirmary each of the four were placed on a bed and then the bed took them to a special ward in St. Mungos. The beds were followed by Tomas, the medical team, and four members of his security team.

The only healer in the ward when they arrived was Jane Johnson. She stepped aside and allowed Tomas to work. He first took off the illusions of physical injuries and then he counteracted the paralysis that had hit them. Finally he removed the sleeping spell that had topped off the trick. All four of the boys lay on their beds staring at nothing. Jane then left to call a mind healer and the Aurors, as required by law when you think someone is being controlled.

Dean and two other Aurors showed up along with the head of the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement. Since the Head Auror couldn't be present, because of his kidnapping, the next higher official was called. The mind healer confirmed that all for young men were being controlled against their will. After the statement was given by the mind healer the Head of the DMLE immediately called for the arrest of Cromwell Fudge.

Dean stopped him saying, "I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that. This is part of an ongoing investigation. If we arrest Fudge now it will blow the rest of the operation. And this is too large to stop with just this incident."

"What could be bigger than the use of four unforgivable." The head asked.

"The Dark Cloaks." Dean said, "This goes too high to stop with just four teens. I'm going to have to block this memory from you so that we can continue the operation."

"I'm not sure…" the head started.

"I have my orders sir." Dean said, "Head Auror Finnice may be missing but his orders still stand. This could affect the wizarding world in a big way sir. I must follow protocol."

"Very well." The man said, "Any idea where Finnice is?"

"No sir." Dean said, "No idea at all."

Fudge arrived with the head of security to find Tomas and Merry alone sitting across from four heavily bandaged bodies, "What did you find Carl?"

Carl said, "Evidentially Dean was reaching to grab your ideas book. And he knocked over one vile into another that resulted in the explosion. All four of the boys know it's against regulations to touch anyone else's idea book so they are being charged with attempted theft."

"Outrageous," Fudge yell, "My nephew is not a thief. It must have been that brat Alan trying to get it."

"No sir." Carl said, "Security has been implementing a new procedure. It was first placed in that particular lab. It gives undeniable proof of what happened. It even shows the boys being warned not to touch anything because there were volatile agents in the room. Mr. Weasley is not at any fault in this."

"But he left them in the room alone." Fudge yelled.

"That is not against procedure for interns. You yourself promoted them to interns for the research department." Carl explained, "Mr. Weasley, do you wish to press official charges?"

"Not at this time." Tomas said, "But I do reserve the right to press charges at a later time. As this is an intensely difficult time for my wife and I, no decisions will be made until I have time to think clearly. "

"Very good sir." Carl said, "I will remind you that this can be put on hold for no more than two weeks. If in that time you have made no charges the matter will be dropped except for a notation in their files."

Tomas nodded and pulled his wife closer. Fudge stormed out of the room and was followed by Carl Weise the Head of Security for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. A few moments later the door opened again, the two looked up but didn't see anything. Silently Tomas wished Dean good luck on his investigation as he followed after Fudge. The two Weasley's looked at each other but didn't say a word as they knew just how good some of the stuff from WWW's could be.

At Hogwarts Dean met with Sirius, Harry and the missing head auror, "The boys are safe and have been proven to be innocent puppets of one very foul man. And something is going down next week."

"I'm glad," Harry said, "I hated to think he would turn on his family like that."

"He's never been close to any of us." Dean said, "Always preferred his friends to family. And after all the times Drake and Simon got in trouble because of him, none of us really trust him, he'll let others take the blame for his actions without batting an eye."

"I'll let Ginny know about the prank." Harry said, "She'll be relieved."

"Not yet Harry." Dean said, "Wait for this investigation to finish, I don't want any info leaked. Not even to Ginny."

"She knows about the prank," Harry said, "I'll only tell her it was successful. No details. But she's going to ask and I won't lie to her."

"Harry," Sirius said, "you know you act all tough but you're really just a pushover."

"Only for Ginny." Harry said, "You just don't know what she's capable of. I do and I don't want to go there."

"You're the one training her." Sirius said.

"True," Harry said, "but that's for her protection. That Bat Bogy Hex saved her life several times before. I know what buttons push that hex out and I won't touch them. Lying to her or withholding information will get it every time. If I tell her it was successful but that I don't have details then she can understand that."

"Fine." Dean said. "No details though."

"You haven't given us any details." Harry said. "Did anyone get a better date then just next week?"

"No."

"I will be staying with my wife for the next week or until the event," Finnice said, "I promise to keep the French and English Aurors with me at all times. And I plan to stay hidden."

"I want to be at the fight." Harry said, "If they manage to make one I want to destroy it right away, I don't want to take any chances."

"If we are able to find them, we will include you and Sirius." Dean said, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Well done everyone." Finnice said, "I'll see you when it's finished."

Harry and Sirius went back to the common room and sat with Ginny on the couch. Harry leaned in and whispered, "Successful." Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he continued, "He didn't give any details. But I don't think it will be much longer and the two of us will be going."

"You're going to help?" Harry nodded and Ginny asked, "Me too?"

"No," Harry said, "Let's take a walk where we can talk easier, George stay here."

As soon as Harry and Ginny got up Sirius was surrounded with girls. Harry grinned as he walked out the portrait hole. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he found an empty class room. They stepped inside and Harry did several spells and said, "OK we can talk now."

"Why can't I go."

"Well first you don't know enough yet, second even if I thought you were ready Dean wouldn't let you go nor would Sirius. Can I tell you what I know about the prank now?" Ginny nodded and he said, "Ok, they pulled if off without a hitch and proved that they were being controlled. They know something is happening next week but not what we're hoping it's this grand plan so that we can follow them and stop them."

"Do you think they'll do what you thought?" Ginny asked, "I mean those soul things."

"I hope not, I hope it's something else entirely. I'd really like to be surprised by this." Harry said, "But more than anything I'm hoping when this is done that I get to stay."

"Me too." Ginny kissed him and the two shared some quiet close time away from prying eyes. Both were scared that when this was over Harry would disappear as quickly as he appeared.

The first three month cycle for the potion was up and Sirius resumed his normal appearance. Knowing the event was approaching they decided George needed to come down with a serious illness and would be out of school for the remainder of the week. The fear of Harry's possible disappearance seemed to make the time speed by and they soon reached the weekend when they believed the event would happen.

Harry and Sirius sat disguised at a table in a bar on the edge of London. Harry was remembering his goodbye to Ginny. She had pulled him very close and kissed him more passionately than ever before. As they tried to pull each other even closer it caused some interesting side effects. It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done to pull away from her and head out to the stakeout. Even now the side effects hadn't diminished and his mind had not reached the game.

"Any observations?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm currently relying heavily on you." Harry said, "I hope you're watching."

"Yes, I am." Sirius chuckled, "You better be glad Dean didn't see that goodbye kiss."

"I am." Harry grinned, "But it wasn't just what you're thinking. That may have also been our final goodbye."

"You think you may die during this?"

"No, " Harry grimaced, "I'm just not sure I'll get to stay afterward."

"Oh," Sirius frowned, he hadn't thought about that possibility.

"I think we have our company." Harry said, he put Ginny firmly out of his mind so that he could focus. He didn't want to die tonight.

Browning and his entourage of Aurors stepped into the bar. They sat at a table in the back and started arguing. Sirius knew the two Aurors and he touched the device in his ear, Harry did the same.

"Minister," Dean said, "we can't leave you alone even for a minute. You go to the bathroom we go, just get over it. Even if you are going to meet a mistress we will go with you. We never talk about what we see if it's not illegal. You have ditched your last few escorts and you will not do so tonight."

Just then five men stood up from around the room. Harry and Sirius shielded themselves from the concussive spell that knocked the others out. They fell to the ground just the same to hide their state of awareness. As they lay their the five men moved about the room and picked up three individuals. The fourth man revived the minister and the fifth was wandering around looking at people.

"He's not here." The fifth man said.

"Who's not here?" Browning asked.

"Metter, he isn't here tonight. We're short a body."

"Hurry up and pick another." Browning said, "We don't have a lot of time."

A man standing near pulled Harry's hood down, "Here's a young fit looking man. He'll work."

Harry sent a quick spell at Sirius as he felt himself being levitated. The spell was one of his own, it blocked the body from moving for five minutes. Harry was sure it would take that long for this group to get themselves together. After they had arranged themselves they waited. One of the five looked at his watch and said, "Thirty seconds."

Harry knew it was cutting it close, it had been almost five minutes, Sirius would be able to move very soon. He was intrigued when the group waited until Dean and the other Auror were awake before they left. His confusion stayed until Harry heard Dean yell, "Finnice, what are you doing?"

Then they all disappeared.

Sirius sat up quickly and turned to Dean, "They took Harry."

"What?"

"They were short one man and they decided to take Harry." Sirius said.

"Ginny's gonna kill me." Dean said, "Martin check and make sure Finnice is still being guarded. Do you have the tracking device ready?"

"I've got it." Sirius said, "Harry is good, he told me to hold the tracking devices for his plants and he's holding the one form mine. He said it was in case one of us got taken the other can track."

"Finnice is with the Auror's," Auror Martin said, "They verified it was actually him before they replied and the French Minister is having dinner with him."

"Good," Dean said, "Let's go get Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry landed with a thump, he tried to look around without letting them know he was awake. He watched Browning put on a dark cloak and then walk down a hallway. The group of four men followed levitating Harry and the three others. The building was dirty and it looked like it could fall apart at any minute. It wasn't until they exited it that Harry began to recognize his surroundings. The men stopped and Harry barely suppressed a groan. They were in a grave yard. But not any grave yard, no it had to be this grave yard. One Harry had visited a long time ago, at the end of the tri-wizard tournament.

Harry wondered briefly if they knew the significance of this particular grave yard. He decided they must not know when they passed Riddle seniors grave marker without pause. They continued until they reached an empty area in the back. There were thirty or so people working in the immediate area and more outside the area, Harry was glad he knew reinforcements were coming. Certain items were placed at certain intervals, runes were drawn on the ground and sometimes on an item. It looked like they were setting up four different areas. Browning moved over to a group of individuals and stood on one end. When the preparations were complete Harry, along with the other three, were levitated into the center of each area and tied up.

Four men, each holding a box, approached Brownings group and opened the boxes. Each of the main four pulled out a silver knife in their right hand and a large gem in their left. There was a diamond, a sapphire, a ruby and an emerald, well Harry thought that explained the nicknames. The four men left, taking their empty boxes, followed by the rest of the people except the four in Brownings group. The larger group joined the outer group in making a circle guarding the main four. The other three in Harry's group were waking up and finding themselves tied up they were working to get free. Harry had already loosened his bonds wandlessly and was waiting for his backup to arrive. They better hurry, Harry thought, or I'll have to act without them. Luckily he still had his wand, he couldn't believe they didn't take them away. Harry was proficient at wandless magic but it took more energy, if he was going to be fighting a lot of people he would need his wand so he didn't tire too quickly.

At one minute till midnight the four men in Brownings group started walking each towards their own circle. When the group reached within five feet of their targets Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer. His ropes fell off and he sat up as the four raised their knifes to murder their captives. He first stunned the four main men and then the ropes fell away from the three others. They were able to sit up but they wouldn't be able to fight, they were still confused. Harry helped the other three to a place on the ground where their backs were against stone and asked if they could shield their fronts. They agreed that they could do that

As Harry was moving the four leaders closer to himself one person from the outside circle turned and noticed him. The man swore and those closest him turned and noticed things were not going according to plan and started fighting Harry. He had managed to stun a good portion of the dark cloaks when Dean, Sirius and a group of Aurors showed up. The fight with the others was quickly over and the Aurors started rounding up the outer circle. Dean and Sirius approached Harry.

"You know I feel a bit useless right now." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I couldn't wait any longer. These four were about to kill the four of us with their silver knives, then they would have completed this little exercise. You may want to get an expert on Horcruxes to look at the area before its disturbed. Do I get to attend the grand unveiling of those four?"

"Why not." Dean said, "You certainly didn't have to wait for us."

Dean pulled back the first cloak, "What a surprise, Minister Browning, and next we have Fudge, and the Mertz and Finster. You are good Harry, too bad you don't want to be an Auror."

Browning said, "What am I doing here, what's going on? Last thing I remember is Finnice…"

"Save it Browning," Sirius said, "Dean confiscate their wands, and bind them."

"How dare you." Fudge screamed, "We are the pillars of our society you cannot believe that we are behind this. We've been framed…"

"Of course we can," Dean said, "We do have your four handy helpers already, didn't you think we would see what you had been up to."

"Just get them out of here." Harry said after blocking sound from reaching the four men, "They're hoping they can distract you enough to make you slip up. You have separate cells all ready right?"

"Yes," Dean said, "But I'm still wondering why."

"We don't want them to get their stories straight before we get them to trial," Harry said, "It is more difficult to prove them liars if they all have the same story, it should be standard protocol."

"We aren't going to have any difficulty proving they are the dark cloaks." Sirius said.

"True," Harry said, "But it will be easier if they are trying to blame each other. You won't have to give away how you learned it all."

Harry and the three other captives were taken to St. Mungo's to have a checkup. After they were cleared by Healer Jane Johnson they were each questioned and released, or in Harry's case sent back to school.

Ginny was still in the Headmistress' office when Harry arrived. Before he could say anything she was across the room and had thrown herself into his arms. Harry picked her up, sat in a chair and then let her settle into his lap. He then told the two women about his evening.

"You are both excused from classes tomorrow." Penelope said, "Go get some sleep."

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with the news that the prophet was proclaiming. The major players in the Dark Cloaks had been arrested last evening. There had been some confusing reports about Minister Browning being kidnapped by Head Auror Finnice. A trail was to be held on that afternoon.

Harry was eating breakfast with Ginny and as his name was mentioned as a witness everyone was staring and whispering. Ginny was looking a bit uncomfortable with the attention so Harry leaned in and said, "It will all be over in the next couple of days. Once the news about the Minister becomes common knowledge we won't be the top story anymore. Oh, and picturing them all in their underwear works great."

Ginny couldn't help it she started to giggle.

As breakfast was finishing up Ginny and Harry stood and walked with the HeadMistress to her office. Dean and Sirius were waiting in the office ready to take Harry to the trial.

While Harry and Ginny said goodbye Sirius whispered to Dean, "He's worried that he will disappear at some point after this is taken care of. They aren't saying see you later, they are saying goodbye just in case."

Dean replied, "I hadn't thought of that. Do you think they'll take him away?" Sirius shrugged as Harry pulled away from Ginny and then followed Sirius through the floo. Dean turned to his sister, "I hope he gets to stay too."

Ginny smiled at her brother as he left.

The trial lasted a week. Harry was taken every day to sit and listen and wait to be called. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron with the other witnesses during the trial. The press had been kept from the trial the whole week, along with any by standers. Only the Wizengamot and the parties involved were allowed.

The parties involved were of course Fudge, Browning, Mertz and Finster along with their counsel and family. Harry and the other three men who were meant to be sacrifices. The Aurors involved in the case. Head Auror Finnice and his witnesses including the French Minister. Also in attendance were Tomas and Merry Weasley and the parents of the four boys that Fudge had controlled. Alan and his friends wouldn't be there but the healer who treated them was. The other Dark Cloaks would have separate trials.

The first witness was the French Minister who cleared Finnice from any wrong doing. Proving that the fake kidnapping was a ploy to divert attention. This was followed by the two Aurors who were guarding Finnice, they testified under vertiserum. Next was Finnice who told of the prophecy and what it really said, then how he began to suspect the Minister of being part of the group and having Dean follow him and putting Sirius in undercover to protect the true subject of the prophecy.

Dean was next and told of his witness of the meeting and knowing Browning was part but not who the other three were. Then his plan to kidnap the Head Auror in order to protect him. He then took Finnice to meet with Sirius and the subject of the prophecy and the man told him why to look at the roommates of Browning. That was when his focus was switched from Browning to Fudge. He told of getting his parents help to determine Alan was being controlled and the plot to get the boys to safety.

The second day Tomas explained the plot to save the boys and included that none of them were hurt in the plot it was all faked to trick Fudge. Next was the Head of Security for WWW. He showed the proof they had of misappropriated supplies that were all taken by Fudge. Sirius made a quick appearance to verify that the supplies missing were indeed found at the site of the event they had interrupted.

On the third and fourth days the defense attempted to prove that the four men were innocent. They called character witnesses for themselves and tried to refute all the evidence that had been laid out so far.

It was on the fifth day that Sirius returned to the stand to discuss the sting operation. Sirius told how he and the man of the prophecy were at the bar that they had identified as the starting point for the operation. He said one of the four men planned for the sacrifice was missing and that they had grabbed the man of the prophecy to replace the missing one. Then how when they arrived he was already fighting off the Dark Cloaks and had these four stunned. Each of the three other men meant to be sacrificed told how they had been untied and put in a safe place and asked if they could protect themselves.

When Harry was called to the stand he said, "I request that the defendants and their families be removed. My story is not one I want out to the general public. I will answer your questions under veritserum after they are removed and all who are left take an unbreakable vow to protect my secrets."

The Head of the Wizengamot started to protest, "I don't think you should be making demands…"

"I can," Harry said, "and I will. I am not under any suspension and I am willingly going under veritiserum. As my right under section 475 subsection 58, a witness may request parties to be removed from the trial during their testimony and may ask for a vow if they deem it is necessary for their safety."

The Mugawump stared at the young man and said, "Who helped you with this?"

"No one," Harry said, "I know the law."

"How can you know that part of the law?" The man asked, "it is rather obscure."

"I'll tell you once my request has been met." Harry replied, "And I need the other witnesses brought in."

The Chief Mugawump ordered that they comply with the request and each person took the vow and Harry began.

"Wait," the defense asked, "Why aren't you having those others make this vow?"

"They already have." Harry replied. Harry told his story, under veritiserum, to a stunned audience.

When he was finished the Chief Mugawump asked, "Are you going to finish school and then return to the Auror corps?"

"I will finish school," Harry said, "But I was an Auror for almost fifty years. This time I plan on doing something a little more fun."

"I won't stop trying to convince you to help." Finnice said.

"I may be available for some freelance work and maybe consulting but that would be it." Harry said, "I really enjoyed teaching last time so I plan to return to that eventually."

It took several months for the furor over the arrest of the Minister and his friends to die down. However Harry's part was quieted so he wasn't stared at for long. His cover was that he was meeting an Auror to discuss his part in apprehending five Dark Cloaks over the summer, he was taken by the Dark Cloaks and saved by the Aurors.

At breakfast before the last Quidditch game of the season Ginny approached him, "I need you to play seeker."

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"Gould is in detention." Ginny said, "I need a good seeker if I'm going to win this game and get the cup. Do you have a broom?"

"No," He started, "I've ordered one but been delivered yet…" Just then morning mail arrived and amongst the owls was a long package that was delivered to Harry, "Yes I have a broom. But I'm going to need to check it out before we play, want to fly with me?"

Ginny and Harry spent the thirty minutes before the game getting Harry used to his new broom. Ginny asked, "Why didn't you just order one earlier?"

"I had to wait for the ministry to give me the award money." Harry said, "Then I had to get the Goblins to lift my ban from entering the bank and to allow me to set up an account."

"You were banned from the bank?" Ginny asked.

"Long story," Harry said, "But I am the only person to ever successfully rob Gringotts."

"You will have to tell me that story later." Ginny said in astonishment.

Harry loved his new broom, he couldn't wait to start the game. The game was great, Harry pushed his broom and ran the other teams seeker in circles. He didn't do it all the time and once the other seeker tried to fake him out. Harry caught on quickly enough and pulled away and went to look for the snitch in another area. He spotted the snitch several times but was wanting to let Ginny showcase her skills for a while. When the Gryffendor team was up by three hundred points Harry spotted the snitch and when after it. The snitch sped away, Harry followed in its wake dodging and spinning to keep from colliding with people or balls. Soon it shot straight up and Harry followed gaining on the ball. Then the ball switched direction and sped down just out of Harry's reach. Without paying attention to how he did it Harry switched directions and went after it. He grabbed it just before it reached the other seeker who was still trying to climb after Harry and the snitch.

The whistle blew and Gryffindor was declared the winner. Harry landed and was given a group hug by the rest of the team and a kiss by Ginny. The team went to the showers to clean up and then head to the party in the common room. Before they made it to the room Ron caught Ginny up in a big hug.

"Ron I didn't know you were coming today." Ginny exclaimed hugging him back.

During the exchange Gould stopped Harry, "That was fantastic. I got out of detention about an hour into the game. So I got to watch a lot of your action. Do you think you can give me some pointers?"

"Sure," Harry said, "Maybe later."

Harry started to walk off when Ron stopped him, "I have a letter for each of you."

Ginny and Harry each opened the envelope to find invitations to attend the National Quidditch Team tryouts, Ron explained, "Each year all players and hopefuls attend these tryouts. The English National team as well as all league teams attend. The national team gets first pick. Then the team with the worst record gets next. The team with the best record picks last. They can make deals and switch players however they want. You can be a reserve player for the National team and still play for a league team."

"Ron's been a reserve for the last five seasons." Ginny said, "If the first and second string were to sent out of the game he would be next in line to play. As it is the main keeper retired this year so Ron's hoping to move up."

"They also had two chasers and their seeker retire so this year's team will be practically brand new." Ron said, "I think you two could probably make reserve if not main team of the National team."

Harry and Ginny were stunned.


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry," Ron said, "You need to come with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the rest of the group."

"And just which group are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"So many questions," Sirius commented, "One would think you were a paranoid old Auror."

"I am." Harry said, "So where are we going?"

"I'm only telling you so you don't hex us to oblivion." Sirius said, "We're meeting up with James and Remus."

"Excellent." Harry smiled, "Are they willing to take my vow?"

"They are and we are meeting at Fred's place."

"Great, I haven't seen Fred since Christmas." Harry said.

"You go on to Fred's and we'll meet you there." Sirius said.

Harry knocked on Fred's door, "What do you want."

"Awww, Fred don't be that way." Harry said, "It's your favorite brother."

"Can't be he's dead." Fred said.

"Ok, that's true," Harry grimaced, "how about I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Fine." Fred opened the door, "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Harry said, "Ron told me to meet him here."

"Right," Fred said, "You know how to get in or do I need to show you."

"I know how." Harry said, "You want to come too?"

"Who are you meeting?"

"Ron's friends."

"Oh, yes I want to see this." Fred said.

Fred opened the door and told Harry, "Go in, I want to see their faces when they see you for the first time. Make yourself invisible." Harry changed into a large black cat with green eyes and jumped upon the cabinet, Fred grinned, "That works." He resumed his watch from the door and a few minutes later he said, "They're here."

Cat Harry purred and Fred laughed.

Sirius reached the door first and said, "Where is he?" Fred nodded at the cat and Sirius grinned. He walked in followed by the others.

Ron was looking around confused and said, "I thought he'd be here by now."

"You know him," Sirius said, "Always runs on his own schedule. Hey puff ball how are you."

Sirius started scratching Harry behind the ears and he began to purr loudly again and push against his hand. James, Ron and Remus gaped at him. Cats hated Sirius, they sensed his inner dog and always ran away. But here was a cat that was practically climbing on him wanting to be petted.

"Uncle Fred," Ron said, "When did you get a cat?"

"Oh, he isn't mine." Fred said, "You can't own a cat like that one. He comes and goes as he pleases."

"But, don't you hate cats." Ron asked.

"I do."

"But…" Ron started but stopped when the cat began to grow. Ron rolled his eyes as Harry sat on the counter laughing at him.

"Oh, you never told me." Ron said, "So you're a cat animagus."

"First the vow please." Remus, James and Lily recited the vow Harry required and he continued, "I'm not an animagus, I'm referred to as a shape shifter." He changed back into his cat form and then jumped to the floor and became a lion, followed by a dog that looked like Sirius' animagus form. When he returned to human form he turned to the others and said, "My name is Harry Potter."

"Wow." James said, "What else can you do."

"Single handedly take out the Dark Cloak ring." Sirius said.

"I did not." Harry said, "You and Dean were there as well as ten or fifteen other aurors."

"True but we only did a little cleanup." Sirius said, "You had already stopped the top four and had taken about thirty of the followers. You only left about twenty for the rest of us."

"But he's only what eighteen?" Remus asked.

"No, he won't be eighteen until July." Sirius said, "And he's dating Ginny with the knowledge of all her brothers."

"How long until Alan pranks him?" Lily asked.

"He won't." Ron replied, "He has Harry to thank for saving him from a life in Azkaban."

"How did he do that?" Lily asked.

"It was his idea to check him for mind control." Sirius said, "And he pointed toward the other three as suspects once we knew Browning was in on it."

"How did you figure this all out?" Remus asked.

"The dark wizard I fought before did things that way." Harry said.

"How old were you when you did that?"

"Seventeen."

"You fought two dark wizards in one year?"

"No."

"Now I'm confused." James said.

"Me too." Lily and Remus chimed in.

"He excels in confusion." Fred said, "I'm so proud, you learned so well from us."

"As far as causing confusion," Harry said, "Nothing beats your pranks. That swamp in your seventh year was fabulous. Did you know Flitwick kept a portion of it for years as a reminder. Said it was the best charms work he had ever seen from a student."

"Ahhh yes," Fred said, "That was the only OWL we wanted to get. I almost wished I had tried for the NEWT on that."

"You did." Lily said, "I looked it up you got seven OWLs and seven NEWTs."

"That was the second time dear." Fred said.

"Give them a break you two they'll never figure it out the way you're going." Ron said.

"Figure what out?" Remus said.

"This," Sirius said, "Is Harry Potter."

"Yes," Remus said, "I get that. He's Harry Potter named after the greatest wizard of all time."

"What made him great?" James asked.

"Well," Remus said, "At the age of seventeen he defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He was the youngest Auror ever, hired before his eighteenth birthday, he didn't even have his NEWT results yet. He stayed in that position for seven years before being promoted to be the youngest Head Auror ever, a record which still stands, and he held that position for forty years. After he retired he was hired at Hogwarts where he taught DADA for fifteen years and then became Headmaster which he held for another forty years. He died at the age of two hundred, they almost missed him because he was in a cat form when he died. They only checked the cat because he was a shape shifter and loved to play tricks on people with his animal forms.

"Wow," Lily said, "That sounds a lot like this Harry."

"Because he is that Harry." Fred said.

James looked at Ron, "Is he serious?"

"No he is," Harry said indicating Sirius, "But Fred is telling the truth."

"Ron," Remus said, "I think your friend has some problems."

"Tell them about the map." Sirius said.

"The marauders map was created in the late nineteen seventies by four Gryffindor school boys." Harry said ,"They were pranksters in the extreme. It started because one of them was a werewolf and the others wanted to help him on transformation nights. First they made the map so they could sneak around without getting caught, it was made in stages. Next they became illegal animagi in their fifth year. Moony was the werewolf his name was Remus Lupin."

"A relative of mine." Sirius said.

"Yes" Harry continued, "Wormtail, was a traitor to the group in the end so I'll only say that his form was a rat. Padfoot was an animagus dog named Sirius Black. Finally Prongs was an animagus stag named James Potter. He was my Dad and my Mum was Lily Evans Potter."

"Wow," Lily said, "We all share the same names that weird."

"Get this then." Sirius said, "His best friend in school was named Ron Weasley. Him and his girlfriend Hermione Granger rounded out a group referred to as the golden trio."

The three looked confused for a moment then Ron said, "Jane's first name is Hermione she doesn't like it so she goes by her middle name."

"So what exactly are you saying?" James said, "Do you think we all came from the past?"

"I think you are." Harry said, "I'm the only one dropped in fully formed. The rest were born with old souls."

"And you think Fred is what," Remus said, "the original Fred Weasley that started WWW?"

"He is." Harry said, "I know because I helped him and George start the first WWW."

Remus, James and Lily looked at Fred, "He is correct, and he is the only one who can say that and live. You remember the story about Ron's cousin Albert? He died unexpectedly, they said he broke an unbreakable vow. That was the vow he broke, I was there. When I lost George I gained my past life memories, when the Dark Cloaks showed up I began to expect Harry. And I wasn't disappointed."

"So you're telling us because you think we are those people reborn?" Lily asked.

"It's possible. I wanted to tell you in case you get your past life memories back." Harry said.

"Other that you and Fred has anyone else remembered anything?" James asked.

"No but Mum and Jane have both had flashes." Ron said.

"How many people are from the past?" Lily asked

"Well the five of you, Fred, Ginny, Penelope McDougal, and Merry." Harry said.

"Which is really weird for me because Merry was my mum Molly in my previous life." Fred said.

"So are you going to marry Ginny again?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Yes." Was Harry's reply.

"So who was Aunt Penny?" James asked.

Fred chuckled, "Our transfiguration professor, and later Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. We all called her Aunt Minnie."

"She just can't get away from that can she?" Sirius asked.

"So Lily and I were your parents." James said.

"And Sirius was my Godfather." Harry said.

"I want to make him a member of the group." Sirius said, "He was the son and godson of two of the marauders."

"And I was Godfather to Remus Lupin's son Teddy." Harry said.

"Wasn't he the one that discovered a way to change the wolfs bane potion so that it would stop the transformation?" Sirius asked.

"He did." Harry said, "He was so excited. When he died he was still trying to make it permanent. Did anyone find that yet?"

"No." Sirius said, "They still have to take it every month to keep from changing. It has made their lives easier. Unfortunately they haven't been able to stop the condition permanently, some werewolves still take their anger out on others."

"So you want to give him the tattoo?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Sirius said, "It would have been handy during the Dark Cloak thing."

"But we had to earn ours by pulling multiple pranks." James said, "What pranks have you pulled."

"Other than the cat thing just now. When we were in the Alley last summer," Ron chuckled, "Alan and his friends tried to get him with the hand buzzers. Harry knows the counter and used it so they couldn't prank him. Then he caught them trying to listen. They had slipped a disc into my pocket, he found it and sent some sound over it that hurt his ear, Alan couldn't hear out of it for a day or two."

"Not to mention the unbreakable secret." Fred said, "How many items did you create?"

"A fare few. I aided in a lot of testing." Harry said, "My favorite test was the Kissing candies."

"Is that the one where you eat the candy and have to kiss the first person you look at." Lily said, ""And if you don't it keeps building until you can't resist the urge?"

"That's the one." Harry grinned, "Ginny and I spent hours helping George and Charlie with that one."

"I bet they loved that." Fred chuckled.

"They didn't watch too closely." Harry said, "They tried to make it very clinical and all. They only questioned us on our feelings. Did you know that in the first phase that the potion would be shared with the person you were kissing. It would build until neither could stop from kissing for like thirty minutes straight."

"I want to test candy like that." James said, "Will you help me with it Lils?"

"Of course." Lily said, then continued in a stage whisper, "But we don't need the candy to practice it."

"I have a question of you two if I may?" Harry asked, they nodded, "My parents hated each other from the day they met until their seventh year when they started dating. Were you the same?"

"Funny enough yes we were." Lily said, "I hated how they would prank everyone and James would ask me out like ten times a day. But in seventh year we had the transfiguration project. All seventh years of one house were made to do a project together. We had to decide on a difficult transfiguration discipline and follow it to completion. Gryffindor chose the animagus transformation. We had twelve students and all of us mastered the transformation. We worked together and I realized James was really nice and liked helping people.

I started seeing him in a new light. Of course it helped that he quit asking me out every day. One Hogsmead weekend we all went together to celebrate how far our project was getting. There was an older man there that started flirting with me and wouldn't quit. I was ready to just leave when James tried to stop him. It ended up in a fight which James won. The man left and we went back to our drinks. He came back a while later with two auror's and was accusing James of jumping him for no reason. Unfortunately for the man one of the Auror's was James' dad and everyone in the bar sided with James. Anyway when we got back and were going up to the dorms that night I thanked him for standing up to the man and then I kissed him."

"We had to carry him upstairs." Ron said, "It took ten minutes for him to come around enough to say, she kissed me."

"We couldn't keep them apart after that." Sirius shook his head sadly, "I keep expecting a marriage announcement any day."

"We are far too young to think about that." Lily said.

"No you aren't." Harry said, "Ginny and I are thinking about late July or August."

"But you aren't even eighteen yet." Lily protested.

"But I know what I want." Harry said, "Besides we both made the English National team so won't that be cool when they announce the team, Weasley, Nott, Morton, Finnegan, Portland, Potter and Potter."

"No it should be, Weasley, Weasley, Finnegan, Portland, Nott, Morton and Potter." Ron said, "Beaters always come in just before the seeker."

"Well we've gotten way off track here." Sirius said, "We're talking about the tattoo."

"Right," Harry said, "About that, why a tattoo?"

Ron pulled up his left sleeve and showed a intricate band on his upper arm, "When we are in close proximity we can tap a portion of the band and it lets you know one of us are there. When Sirius was sent undercover he was waiting by the apparition point at my practice arena. He tapped the outside of the band on his arm and it let me know I needed to move to the shadow on the right to talk to him."

"That's cool." Harry said, "Who applies it?"

"Remus does." Sirius said, "So what do you say?"

"Kind of reminds me of the dark mark." Fred said.

"True but a good one." Harry said, "I long ago quit trying to distance myself from everything Moldy did. I'm not him, and I won't turn evil. I'm fine with it if you all are."

"All those in favor?" Sirius asked and the others raised their hands, "Well its unanimous."

"What's the dark mark?" Lily asked.

While Remus was applying his tattoo Harry explained the mark, and its significance. He continued to talk about Voldemort and his first life all during the process, "I hope Ginny doesn't get mad that I got a tattoo without her knowing."

"She won't, " Ron said, "Although she may be jealous she didn't get one too. You may be hexed for that."

James shuddered, "I would hate to get on her bad side. Any chance of seeing that duel between her and Alan yet?"

"Only if he starts acting stupid again." Ron said, "Oh by the way, Mum, Dad, Dean and Ginny know about Harry but none of the others do."

"I don't want to tell anyone else unless I have to." Harry said, "Everyone will think I'm crazy if I go spouting about it, that's why I always request the vow."

Fred jumped off his seat and went to the door, opening it he let Ginny come in.

"I didn't even get to knock," Ginny said, "How did you know?"

"I always know when my favorite sister is around." Fred grinned.

"Whatever," Ginny replied, "What's going on, Mum said Ron and Sirius kidnapped Harry so I figured you would all be here."

"Sirius wanted me to tell them everything and they gave me the marauder mark." Harry said.

"I want one too." Ginny said, "and don't try to tell me I need to pull more pranks. After I got all four of you at once that should prove it."

"I'm for it." Harry said.

"You would give her anything she wants." Sirius grumbled when Ginny pointed her wand at him he said, "But I think she should have the mark too."


End file.
